Family Ties
by Hotaru
Summary: Claire and Chris have custody of Sherry. Their lives get interrupted but a familiar foe.
1. Family Ties

Family Ties  
by: Hotaru  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well, except a S.T.A.R.S. RPD badge, and all the games. That's it. RE2 spoilers, that's all so far.  
  
Sherry Birkin-Redfield sat at the kitchen table, resting her head on her arms, which were folded on the table. She listened to a one sided conversation between her surrogate mother, Claire, and her grade advisor at school. Naturally, Fernandez wouldn't let anything go. She just had to bitch on and on, about the same stupid thing that she totally misunderstood.  
  
"Yes..thank you for calling. I'll be sure to talk to Sherry about this immediatly. Alright, thank you. Goodbye."  
  
Claire hung up the phone angrily and turned to stare at Sherry. "What?!" Sherry, who prefered to spell her name Sherie, asked innocently.  
"You know what, Sherry! How is it that you manage to screw up so much in one marking period?!" Claire asked angrily.  
"I didn't do anything! Mrs. Fernandez is just over-reacting again!"  
"That's bull, and you know it. What's going on with you?" Claire asked, sitting down in the chair next to Sherry.  
  
Sighing, Sherry leaned back and crossed her arms against her chest. Now 16, she was no longer the adolescent that she used to be back in Raccoon City. She no longer cries, and longs to be with her parents and that old locket she used to wear was lost somewhere in the clutter of her room.  
  
"You know, Chris isn't gonig to be happy about this. And if you at least talk to me, I can try and convince him not to rip on you again. But you have to talk to me!" Claire said pleadingly.  
"I told you, it's nothin'. There's just so much work, and I hardly see my friends any more, and...well, you know." Sherry replied, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  
"The opposite sex can bring us much undeserved stress, Sherry. Believe me, I've had my fair share of a-hole boyfriends, but I still had to do my work, too. Your grade advisor said that you had a lot of projects and assignments to do, that you haven't handed in yet. Why not?"  
"Because! I just don't like to work, as suprising as that sounds. I'm not motivated to do any of that stupid shit because I'll just get bad grades anyway."  
"So it isn't worth doing them? Come on Sherry, you're smarter than that!"  
  
Claire looked up when she heard the sound of a car rolling over gravel. "Well, Chris is home. He's gonna talk to you about this, Sherry, and he won't be as reasonable as me. I tried." she said, standing up and leaving Sherry in the kitchen. Mumbling to herself, Sherry stood up and ran to her room before Chris even entered the house. Turning on her radio, she flopped on the bed and covered her face with a pillow.  
  
-=-  
  
Chris warmed his hands on a cup of hot cocoa and sighed deeply. He looked up at his sister. "So how many projects did she miss?" He asked tiredly.  
"Well, there was an essay for her leadership class she never handed in and she has to do four journal entries a week. There's a history project due on Friday, which I seriously doubt she's even started on...I think that's it." Claire replied, looking up from a piece of paper.  
"Shit, Claire. What are we gonna do? You said that she isn't motivated, but we can't take away phone priveledges or anything since she hardly talks on the phone..."  
"I don't know, Chris. Why don't you go up and talk to her. You know she really looks up to you. Maybe you can offer to take her to the shooting range if she does her project."  
  
Standing up, Chris rubbed his face tiredly. "Why don't you get started on dinner while I go talk to her?" he suggested.  
"Sure. I was just going to fry up some breaded chicken and brocolli anyway." Claire replied, heading back into the kitchen.  
"Wish me luck."  
"Good luck."  
  
Chris headed upstairs slowly, hearing the music blaring from Sherry's radio from the stairs. "'Just Like a Pill'. How ironic." he muttered, comenting on the name of the song. Taking a breath, Chris knocked on Sherry's door, which was decorated with signs. One of them, the Biohazard symbol. The volume of the music lowered, and the door was opened. "Yeah?" Sherry asked, looking up at her taller surrogate father.  
  
"Can I come in?" Chris asked peacefully.  
"Yeah, sure. I'm assuming there's a meaning to this visit?" Sherry replied, going back to her bed where a videogame magazine was opened.  
"Yeah. Claire told me what your grade advisor said. And she couldn't get anything out of you, so it's my turn. So what's wrong, kiddo?" Chris replied.  
"I'm not a kid anymore, Chris."  
"Fine, Sherie, appropriatly spelled."  
  
Sighing, Sherie flopped on her back and stared up at her ceiling. "I don't know. I just feel like all this is for nothing. Why should I bother learning Trig, and stupid shit like personification?" she asked.  
"Hey, watch the language, kid. And yes, it is a little redundant, learning such complicated math and stuff, but English is vital to your future." Chris said warningly.  
"Yeah. So I can make sentances like 'The tree danced in the wind to an unknown melody while it's leaves shook and writhed like temper tantruming children'. Whoopty fucking do."  
"You know, that sentance was almost beautiful. And would you stop with the cursing? Come on Sherry, I know you have a project due for history at the end of the week. And if you get your butt in gear, then I promise I'll take you to the shooting range as soon as you're done."  
  
Sherry's eyes brightened. Ever since she met up with Claire and Leon in Raccoon, she's been itching to have her hands on a gun. She's been to the shooting range a few times, but it was only to accompany Claire. And she only got to touch the gun, before Claire yanked it away in fear that the young girl would get hurt.  
  
"Seriously? You'll take me?" Sherry asked, sitting up.  
"If, and only if, you get your project done, and promise to do better in school. I'll even let you pull the trigger." Chris said tauntingly.  
"Oh my God..you cannot be serious! Claire never let me shoot when she took me!"  
"Well, I'm gonna, but you have to promise me."  
"Oh, I promise! I promise!"  
  
The teen jumped off of her bed and pounced Chris, hugging him fiercely. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed, kissing his cheek over and over again.  
"Ok, let me breathe, please.." Chris choked, trying to pry her thin arms from around his neck.  
"Sorry! So, are you gonna help me?"  
"Sure. What's the project on?"  
"Well, it's on gun control. I have to argue against it, and someone else is gonna argue for it. Then he's gonna make us stand in front of the whole class and state our case or something."  
"Phew. Back in my day, we just wrote up essays and stuff."  
"Lucky you."  
  
Sherie pulled out her bookbag from under her bed and rummaged through it, looking for her project sheet.  
"Dinner's ready!" Claire called from the bottom of the stairs.  
"You wanna eat first?" Sherie asked. Chris nodded eagerly.  
"Yeah, I haven't eaten in six hours. I'm starved." he replied, following Sherie as she headed down the stairs.  
  
Claire looked up suprisedly, as both Chris and Sherie were at the table within thirty seconds of her bellowing. They each sat down and grabbed at the plate of chicken. Claire shook her head and took a sip of soda. "So you finally appreciate my cooking for once?" She asked. Sherie looked up, a strip of chicken flapping from her mouth as she slowly chewed and pulled it in.  
"What are you talking about? When have I ever not eaten your food?" She asked.  
"Sherie, you'll eat practically anything without gaining an inch. Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" Claire asked.  
"Oh relax, sis. We love your food, you know that. Now you haven't even touched your dinner. Oh my god...is it poisoned?!" Chris asked, grinning stupidly.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Claire picked at her food. "So have we come to an agreement?" she asked finally.  
"Huh?" Chris asked.  
"About Sherie. You talked to her, right?"  
"Yeah. She said she'll do her project, and will start to work harder in school."  
"For what?"  
"I promised to take her to the shooting range."  
"Really? That'll be exciting." Claire remarked.  
  
Sherie watched her "parents", glancing from one to the other. "But I said she could actually fire a gun this time." Chris said lowly. Claire's head shot up.   
"What?" She asked.  
"Look, she's sixteen, and she loves guns. If we don't let her get some positive exposure, then she's gonna find a way around it. Why are you so opposed to it anyway?" Chris retorted.  
"Chris, I don't want her to be a gun freak! I want her to have a chance at a normal life!"  
"Um...I don't mean to interrupt, but I think the chances of me having a normal life are pretty much nill." Sherie said loudly.  
  
Claire and Chris turned to her. "I mean, my parents were the reason why tons of people died. I watched their laboratory get overrun with cannibals. My dad turned into a monster and tried to impregnate me! And you're hoping for me to have a 'normal' life?!" Sherie exclaimed, jumping up from her chair, and knocking it to the floor.  
"Sherie...you've been through a lot, we know that. Is it a crime to want you to be able to live normally?" Claire asked.  
"I'm not normal, okay? My parents are dead, they killed people, I'm an outcast, I suck in school, and my 'parents' are siblings. Can you point out one thing that's normal about my life?" Sherie exclaimed, making bunny gestures with her fingers when she said the word parents.  
  
Glaring at Claire briefly, Sherie spun around and ran up to her room, slamming the door for emphasis. Chris closed his eyes tiredly, and scooted closer to the table. He seemed content on staring at his plate and eating. Claire glared at him briefly before storming upstairs and banging on Sherie's door. "Go away!" Was the answer.  
"Sherie, let me in." Claire said as calmly as possible.  
"No! Not until you wake up and get a grip!" Sherie exclaimed.  
"Sherie. Open this door, or else you're not going to the shooting range."  
"So what? You're not going to let me shoot anyway."  
"I've been known to change my mind on occassions when people give me good reasons to."  
  
A moment later, the door was pulled open. Sherie stalked back to her bed and looked out the window. "What do you want?" She asked stoically.  
"I just want you to be positive for once. You're always such a downer, and you really don't need to be." Claire replied.  
"Oh really? Thank you for that revelation, Claire. I just knew you'd cheer me up."  
"Don't be sarcastic with me, Sherie."  
"Well don't be so stupid! In case you haven't already noticed, I haven't gotten over my parents yet. I still can't bring myself to forgive and forget all the shit they did. And it doesn't help with you constantly riding my ass about 'being positive'."  
  
Claire crossed her arms. "So what do you want from me, Sherie? Please tell me." she asked.  
"I just want you to leave me alone sometimes. When I'm depressed, I don't want to be bothered. I don't want to talk about my problems, okay? I've got a diary, and that's enough for me." Sherie replied. Claire looked around the room briefly before spotting a green leather book sitting on her night-stand.  
"Alright. I'll leave you alone." Claire said, standing up and leaving without another word.  
  
As Claire walked away from Sherie's room, she heard a blast of music and cringed. Turning around, Claire went back into Sherie's room and turned down the volume of her stereo. "Hey! I was listening to that!" Sherie exclaimed.  
"Yeah, and so were the neighbors." Claire replied before stalking out of the room again. This time, she bumped into her brother. He didn't let her weave past him though. "Chris, I'm not in the mood. Please just move out of my way." Claire said with a sigh.  
"Claire, what's the matter with you? You've been a royal pain in the ass all week." Chris replied, crossing his lean yet muscular arms.  
"Leon."  
"Yeah..? What about him?"  
"This bitch was flirting with him the other day, and he didn't do a Goddamn thing. He just played along and ignored me, and hasn't said shit to me since."  
"Well maybe he doesn't realize what he did."  
"Oh, he knows, believe me. He's just too thick headed to apologize."  
  
Sighing, Chris closed his eyes. "Claire. You're driving me crazy, ok? Talk to him, let him know what he did wrong, or else I will. Please, Claire. For my sanity."  
"Grr. Oh fine." Claire stormed off towards her bedroom, while Chris went towards Sherie's. He didn't bother knocking on the door. He hardly ever did, in fact. Sherie was staring out her window, watching droplets of rain fall onto the slightly parched ground.  
  
"Yo." He greeted, pulling up a chair.  
"Yo yourself." Sherie replied stoically.  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing. Did you talk to Claire about me?"  
"Nope. She blames Leon for making her like this."  
"Pfft." Sherie rolled her eyes and kicked at her radio until it turned off.  
  
Chris leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Are you still going to take me?" Sherie asked lowly.  
"We'll see. Hopefully Leon will make Claire feel better, and she won't be as opposed to it." Chris sighed, rubbing his tired eyes.  
"I don't see why she gets the last say."  
"Well, she doesn't. We make joint-decisions, but she probably feels like she should have the last word 'cause she's known you longer or something."  
"So what? I was just a stupid kid back then."  
"You're still a kid, now you know. You don't stop being a kid until you're eighteen."  
"Why is it that people assume that once people hit eighteen, they're suddenly responsible?"  
"Who knows? I guess it's just cause they can go away to college and parents don't want to deal with them any more."  
  
Shrugging, Sherie looked at her watch. It was getting late. "Did you do your homework?" Chris asked.  
"No." Sherie replied lowly.  
"...do it in the morning. You can type it up, if that'll be faster, but you better do it."  
"Okay. Tell Claire I'm sorry, ok?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. I didn't mean to be so mean."  
"I'm sure she'll get over it. Or else we'll have to go and kick Leon's ass until she feels better." Chris said charismatically.  
  
Sherie smiled and climbed under her covers. "Goodnight, Sherie." Chris said from the door, flicking the light off.  
"Night Chris." Sherie replied, yawning slightly.  
  
Chris headed to his room and collapsed on his bed. He was already asleep when Claire barged in. "What?" The elder Redfield asked irritatedly.  
"I called Leon, as per your request, and he said that he didn't realize and that he's sorry, and whole bunch of other crap." Claire reported.  
"And you're telling me this because...?"  
"Oh, no reason. Night, bro."  
"Mm-hmf."  
  
-=- 


	2. Jump Start

Family Ties  
Jump Start  
by: Hotaru  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well, except a S.T.A.R.S. RPD badge, and all the games. That's it. RE2 spoilers, that's all so far.  
  
The next day, it was Thursday. Sherie had one day to complete a five-page history project. She stayed home from school to do it, which Claire wasn't sure if she agreed with. On one hand, she showed great dedication to actually finishing the project, but on the other, she was showing how little school meant to her. Chris stayed home from work to help her, and Claire went out somewhere. Probably over to the police station where Leon worked.  
  
"Alright, I think I've got all the information I need. What now?" Sherie asked, looking over at Chris.  
"You can print it up, and then start to type out your project I guess. You want some lunch?" Chris replied.  
"Sure."  
"Spagetti-O's okay?"  
"Whatever."  
  
Grinning, Chris frolicked down the stairs and into the kitchen. While he was heating up their lunch, the phone rang.  
"Yello?" He greeted.  
"Is this Mr. Redfield?" A female voice asked.  
"Yes it is. Who's this?"  
"Hello, Mr. Redfield. I spoke with your sister yesterday regarding Sherry's schoolwork. This is her guidance counseler, Miss Fernandez."  
"Oh. Yeah, hi, what's up?"  
"I just came from the attendance office and found out that Sherry isn't in school today. Are you aware of her absence?"  
"Yes, we allowed her to stay home so she could complete her history project in time."  
"I see. Well, she has been frequently absent, and her teachers have different policies regarding how absences will affect the student's grade. Sherry may be in jeopardy of failing several classes."  
  
While listening to Fernandez rammer on, Chris reached for the pot that was on the stove. "Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed, yanking his hand away from the hot surface.  
"Excuse me?" Ms. Fernandez asked.  
"No, not you. Alright, I'll write a note to her teachers or whatever. We're trying to encourage and help Sherry however we can, and I don't think you calling everyday is going to help."  
"Well I just wanted to make you aware of her absences."  
"Yes, I know about them. I have to go help her with her project now, so I'll talk to you later. In a couple days, I mean."  
  
He hung up the phone hastilly, and bowled the Spaghetti-O's before heading up the stairs. He heard light music playing, and loud typing. Balancing a bowl on his leg, he opened the door. "No, I don't need a hand, thanks." He said ungratefully.  
"Sorry, I'm on a roll here." Sherie answered curtly.  
"Oh, right." Chris replied, putting the bowl next to her.  
  
He sat on her bed and looked around the room, which was pretty much a mess. The phone rang downstairs, so Chris ran to get it.  
"Hello?" He greeted.  
"Hey, bro. How's it going?" Claire asked.  
"Oh, hey. It's going fine. She's working on typing it up now. What are you up to?"  
"Oh, nothing really. Leon was talking about coming over for dinner, sort of as a suprise for Sherie. Would that be okay?"  
"What, you're asking my permission?"  
"..maybe."  
"Claire..."  
"What!?"  
"What's going on? You only ask my permission when something is going on."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about! I have to go, bye!"  
  
Chris stared at the phone, before hanging it up. As he headed up stairs, the phone rang again. "Dammit!" Grumbling, he went back into the kitchen and grabbed the phone.  
"Yes?" He said impatiently.  
"Chris? Hi, it's Jill. How are you?" A female voice fluttered. Chris' eyes widened, and he reached for a chair to sit in.  
"Jill...wow. Ah, how are you?"  
"I asked you first."  
"Oh...oh! I'm good! I'm just helping Sherie with a project actually and Leon's coming over for dinner later."  
"That sounds nice. I've been pretty busy lately. I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier. I've been thinking about you..."  
"Really? I think about you a lot, too. I was actually wondering when you might be able to come by for a visit."  
  
Jill paused, which made Chris nervous. "I really don't know, Chris. Like I said, I've been busy. What about you? Everyone misses you." she said finally.  
"I'd like to see everyone again. But I can't leave Sherie all alone with Claire. She's a handful for both of us as it is." Chris replied.  
"Oh..I'm sorry. I better go, I've got things to do."  
"Yeah...me too. Well, it was nice talking to you."  
"You too. Call me sometime."  
"Yeah, okay. Bye, Jill...I"  
"Bye."  
  
Chris hung up the phone solemnly and headed back upstairs with a gray cloud hanging over his head. He flopped onto Sherie's bed and moaned loudly. "Chris!" Sherie exclaimed, slamming her hands down on her key board drawer.  
"What!?" Chris retorted.  
"I'm trying to work, here!"  
"Well I'm moping!"  
"No shit! Mope somewhere else!"  
  
He resisted the urge to flip the teen off. Instead, he grabbed a magazine and flipped through it. /Why's Jill acting so mysteriously? I really thought we had something going, but it just seems like she's just avoiding me. Maybe she's seeing someone else...I mean, it's not like we're devoted to each other or anything. I just almost said "I love you" to her on the phone!!/ Sitting up, Chris eyed Sherie from behind. She wasn't really someone you should ask for love advice. Claire was always arguing with Leon, so they're out. Who else could he talk to? Barry?  
  
"Sherie, I need your opinion on something important." Chris stated.  
"Yeah? Since when do you trust my opinion?" Sherie asked.  
"Since there's no one else I can talk to about this."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Alright, I'm almost finished anyway. Go get me a can of soda, and then we can talk big brother." Chris rolled his eyes and headed downstairs.  
  
When he returned, Sherie was printing up her report and waiting. He tossed the can to her and flopped down on the bed.  
  
"Okay, what's up?" Sherie asked.  
"Well. There's this...woman that I've been friends with for a long time. And I always thought that we had this sort of connection, you know? Well she called today, and I asked if she could come for a visit. She said that she's too busy, and everything. But I just got this feeling that she's avoiding me. I almost told her that I loved her when we hung up on the phone...what should I do?" Chris explained.  
"Aw, that's so cute! I think you should tell her how you feel. Maybe she'd be more inclined to see you if she knew that you were in love with her."  
"But I'm afraid to! What if I ruin our friendship?! That always happens, you know. If I told her, she'd get all weirded out. And everytime I look at her, she'd think I was thinking something perverted or something."  
"Hm. Invite her over for Easter! She can't be working then, right? And she needs to celebrate with someone. Then, you can give her a kiss!"  
  
Chris raised a skeptical eyebrow and shook his head. "Maybe I ought to talk to someone more...mature about this." He remarked, getting up from the bed.  
"Suit yourself. But follow my advice and invite her over for Easter, ok? Get her a really sweet present or something." Sherie said.  
"Maybe. What do girls like nowadays?"  
"I have no idea. Perfume maybe? But she might think that you're indicating she smells...jewelery maybe? A nice ring, or necklace or earrings or something."  
"It has to be something really meaningful. So that she'll know how I feel without me having to really tell her."  
  
Sherie tapped her chin and looked around her room. Her eyes settled on her night-stand. Behind a bunch of papers, and random things was the locket her mother had given her. "A locket." She whispered.  
"Huh?" Chris asked, leaning forward. Shaking away the gloom that began to settle over her, Sherie smiled.  
"A locket." She repeated. "We can put it in a plastic egg with a picture of you inside, and then on Easter, give her the locket. That'd be so romantic!"  
"Really? You think she'd like that?" Chris asked.  
  
Grinning, Sherie nodded. "I know I would!" she said dreamily.  
"Well then, I guess I need to go shopping, huh?" Chris stated.  
"Ooh, can I come with you!? Please? You need a little female advice when you pick the locket out, right?"   
"I guess that's true. Alright, when Claire comes home we can ask her."  
"Yay! Well, my project's done. What do you want to do?"  
"Um. You wanna play Mario Party?"  
"Sure! I'm Peach."  
"I'm Waluigi!"  
  
-=-  
  
Claire shivered as she fumbled with her keys, trying to get the door to her house open. The wind picked up, and send chills down her spine. Finally getting the key in the lock, she turned the knob and pushed the door open. Chris and Sherie were playing a game, screaming loudly at their characters. "I'm home!" Claire announced, as Leon sort of hid behind her.  
"Just a sec." Sherie said. She nor Chris turned around to greet Claire before they finished the mini-game they were playing. But when Sherie did turn around, her eyes brightened. "Leon!!" She exclaimed, jumping over the couch to hug the man behind Claire.  
"Hey kiddo, what's up?" Leon greeted, ruffling Sherie's hair as if she were five.  
  
Chris nodded at Leon and put his controller on the floor. "Did she finish her project?" Claire asked, placing a grocery bag on the table.  
"Yes, she did. I wouldn't let her play a game if she didn't." Chris replied.  
"I was just making sure."  
"Yeah. I was gonna go out and get a Easter gift for Jill now. Sherie wanted to tag along. But now that Leon's here, I don't know if she'll want to go."  
"Is that jealousy in your voice, Christopher?"  
"What are you talking about?" Chris would never admit it, but he was a little jealous of Leon. Claire was infatuated with him, Sherie adored the hell out of him; he was basically the more popular version of Chris himself.  
  
Claire merely grinned. "Well, you could ask Leon to come too. I'm sure he hasn't bought me anything for Easter yet, even though he knows I love chocolate." She replied.  
"We'll see." Chris retorted. He headed back into the living room, where Sherie was gabbing with Leon. /She's talking about boys?! Since when does she talk about boys?!/ He thought angrilly. "Yo, Sherie, we gonna finish playing or what?" Chris asked.  
"Huh? Oh yeah...I guess so. We both know that the computer will win but we might as well. You wanna watch, Leon?" Sherie asked, her voice brightening  
"Sure." The older man said with a grin, sitting on the recliner.  
  
Chris and Sherie finished their game, while Claire cooked dinner. Chris challanged Leon to a little two on two, to see who the better player was. Unfortunatly, the computer won, yet again. "Maybe we should put them on easy to at least give us a chance." Leon remarked.  
"Yeah. I think it'd be better if you had the option of just two people playing." Chris replied, turning his Gamecube off. Claire stuck her head into the room and smiled.  
"Dinner's going to be ready in a few minutes, guys. Sherie, come help me set the table." She said. Sherie groaned, but obeyed.  
  
"So ah...how's work?" Chris asked as they were left alone together.  
"Fine. How 'bout you?" Leon replied.  
"Fine."  
"What's this I hear about Sherie not doing her school work?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, she's been slacking off lately. She's in that state of mind where she doesn't think any of the stuff they're teaching is going to come in handy in the future, so she doesn't feel like bothering."  
"I hear that. I probably asked myself why we would need to know this crap about a hundred times through high school."  
  
They shared a laugh, before Sherie dragged them into the kitchen. "Claire made such good looking food!" She announced, sitting between Leon and Chris.   
"I guess all those cooking show's are finally paying off, eh Claire?" Chris remarked, taking a piece of grilled salmon.  
"Yes, Christopher, they are. I don't care what people say, I like Martha Stewart." Claire said with a nod.  
"I think she's crazy." Leon remarked, reaching for his glass of water.  
  
"Leon, how do you feel about gun control?" Sherie asked, mid-way through dinner.  
"Uh...I don't know. Why?" Leon replied.  
"I did this project, and I've gotta argue to my class about why there shouldn't be gun control so I figured I'd ask you."  
"Oh, well...I guess it depends. You can't really abolish guns completely, you know? There's always going to be a black market for everything. Banning them is just going to make things more dangerous. Say some guy wants to get a gun to protect his family, but he can't get a permit cause of previous brushes with the law. What then? If he's really determined to protect his family, then he'll turn to the black market for one. But, if there isn't a way for him to legally obtain a gun, then he'll do it illegally. There are some people who won't go through the trouble of getting involved with illegal stuff, so...I don't know."  
"Hm. Alright, thanks anyway."  
  
Claire looked over at Leon, and waited for him to nod before she cleared her throat. "Everyone...there's something we'd like to tell you." she announced. Chris prepared for the worst. Sherie stared intently at Claire and Leon, waiting for her to continue. "Leon and I are going to move in together." Claire said finally. Sherie dropped her fork, which fell loudly onto her plate. Chris just stared, unmoving.  
"You're what?" Chris asked.  
"We're moving in together." Leon answered.  
"But what about me? Where am I gonna go?!" Sherie exclaimed.  
"We haven't figured out the specifics...but we figured you'd want to stay here with Chris." Claire replied.  
  
"And when were you going to consult me about this!?" Chris exploded. Sherie jumped, and both Chris and Leon stood up.  
"Relax, man, we still can talk this out. Nothing's permanant yet." Leon said peacefully. Claire stood up, and Sherie merely watched in horror.  
"Chris, please calm down!" Claire pleaded.  
"I will not calm down! You just up and make this decision without me!? I'm not about to let my baby sister move in with some guy she's always fighting with!" Chris exclaimed.  
"What!? Me and Claire get along great! Every great couple has it's arguements." Leon intervened.  
"I'm not you're baby sister any more Chris!" Claire bumped in.  
  
Sherie threw her utensils down on the table and ran out of the kitchen. "Can we talk about this peacefully, please?" Claire asked. Chris glared at Leon before following Claire into the living room. There was silence for awhile before Chris finally spoke.  
"So ah...when did you two come to this decision?" He asked, pressing the tips of his fingers together.  
"Well, we've been talking about it for awhlie and we only made the decision around New Years." Claire replied.  
"Yeah. We realized that we just loved being around each other and that living together would be a way for us to always be together." Leon added.  
  
Chris sighed deeply. "And what about Sherie?" He asked.  
"That's the part we weren't sure of. Both me and Claire didn't want to just place her under your care. I mean, she's a handful when there's two of you." Leon replied.  
"So what were you thinking?"  
"Well. Maybe that she could alternate between the two homes. Maybe a week at one place, a week at the other?" Claire suggested.  
"I don't think that will do her any good. She's gone through so much at such a young age. It'd be like living with a divorce or something."  
"So what do you propose?" Leon asked.  
  
Chris seemed deep in thought for awhile. He held his head in his hands, and didn't move. "I guess our only choice is to have her stay with me." he said finally. Claire's eyes brightened. "Really? You'd do that!?" She exclaimed giddily. Leon placed a hand on her arm so she'd calm down.  
"There isn't really any other choice." Chris muttered, rubbing his eyes.  
"Look, Chris, if there's anything we can do for ya man, just let us know." Leon said gratefully.  
"Yeah. I know you two would like a little...privacy." Chris said painfully.  
  
Claire climbed onto her brother's lap and kissed him on the cheek. "Sherie can always stay with us if you have a girl over." She said with a grin.  
"Yeah, right." Chris mumbled, rolling his eyes.  
"We better go talk to Sherie about this." Leon said, standing up.  
"Damn, I forgot about that." Chris admitted, running a hand through his hair. "I hope she takes it well."  
  
The three headed upstairs and knocked on Sherie's door. "Come in." Sherie replied. She was sitting on her bed, writing in her diary. "We've talked it out, so we're ready to talk to you now." Claire said, sitting on Sherie's bed.  
"Okay." Sherie replied, closing the book and putting it on her nightstand.  
"Well, we've decided that you'd continue living here with Chris." Claire started. Sherie's lower lip quivered, but she didn't cry.  
"I know you'd like us to all stay together, but you have to understand how Claire and Leon feel about this too." Chris added. "They've been seeing a lot of each other lately, and well, y'know..."  
  
Sherie bit her lip and sniffled. "But what about Easter, and the 4th of July and birthdays? It's going to suck if we're not all together." She whispered.  
"We'll get together on all the holidays you feel like." Leon said with a warm smile.  
"Even Passover and stuff?" Sherie asked.  
"Well, maybe not all of them. But most." Claire smiled. Grimacing slightly, Claire clutched her stomach.  
"You okay?" Leon whispered. Claire nodded and winced again.  
  
Chris eyed his sister warily. "Claire?" He questioned. She managed a weak smile and stood up.  
"I'm not feeling too good. I'm gonna go to bed." She continued, walking out of the room quickly. Leon stood up and went after her. Sherie sighed deeply and wiped her eyes. "This sucks." She stated. Chris nodded in agreement.  
"At least we won't have to live under Claire's iron fist anymore." He said with a chuckle. Sherie smiled slightly and cracked her knuckles.  
"Are they going to get married?" She questioned.  
"I have no idea. Maybe, one day."  
"Will they be my parents then?"  
  
"I don't know, Sherie. I'm sure they'll want to raise their own family. But I don't know, maybe." Chris said tiredly. Sherie frowned. "I'm gonna go make sure Claire's alright. Don't stay up too late." Chris continued, going towards his sister's bedroom. He knocked on the door before turning the handle. Leon and Claire were talking in the dark, and turned on a lamp when Chris entered.  
"You okay?" Chris asked worriedly. Claire nodded, and closed her eyes.  
"She's been throwing up lately. It's probably just the stomach flu or something." Leon replied.  
  
-=- 


	3. I Bring You Flowers

Family Ties  
I Bring You Flowers  
by: Hotaru  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well, except a S.T.A.R.S. RPD badge, and all the games. That's it. RE2 spoilers, that's all so far.  
  
"Chris!!"  
  
Jolting awake, Chris Redfield rolled onto the floor, and looked around quickly, trying to find what startled him.  
  
"CHRIS!!!"  
  
His eyes shifted to the stair-case, and the illuminated second floor. Sprinting up the stairs, he ran towards the bathroom where Sherie stood, flipping out. "Sherie, what's wrong!? What happened?!" Chris exclaimed, looking around frantically. Sherie pointed to a puddle of blood on the floor. "Claire..." Spinning around, Chris jetted into his sister's room. Claire was writing on the floor in pain, clutching her abdomen. "Claire..Claire, oh God, are you okay!?" Chris screamed, falling to his sister's side.  
"What should I do?!" Sherie asked tearfully.  
"Call 911!" Chris retorted.  
"Chris...what's..I...help me.." Claire whispered, a bloody hand reaching for her brother.  
"Help's coming, Claire. You're gonna be okay."  
  
Wiping his eyes with his sleeve, Chris turned and looked for Sherie. She was still downstairs making the call to 911. Her feet pounded up the stairs as she ran to Claire's side as well. "They said that an ambulance will be here in less than ten minutes. What's happening to her?" She breathed.  
"I don't know. We'll find out soon enough, I guess."  
"Should we call Leon?"  
"...Yeah. Yeah, go call him. If he doesn't answer, we can stop by his place after we know what's going on. Or maybe we can send the police over or something."  
  
Soon the familiar wails of an ambulance's sirens were heard. Sherie ran downstairs to let the EMT's in and told them where to go. Chris got out of the way as they loaded Claire on a stretcher, and put an oxygen mask on her. "What happened, sir?" One of them asked as they headed outside.  
"I-I-I don't know! Sherie found a puddle of blood on the floor, and the only other person in the house was Claire. We just found her on the floor like that. What's wrong with her!?" Chris replied nervously.  
"We'll know when she arrives at the hospital."  
  
Chris and Sherie followed the ambulance to the hospital and followed the EMT's inside. "Please wait here while we work on your sister." A nurse said, closing the trauma room doors in their faces. Sighing shakily, Chris ran a hand through his hair. Wiping the blood on his pants, he sat in a chair. "What now?" Sherie whispered.  
"I don't want to leave until I know what's going on. Let's see if we can get in contact with Leon." Chris replied. They went to the admission desk, and called Leon's home number, cell phone and beeper.  
"We'll wait here, to see if he calls the number back. Here, you wait here, and I'll go see how Claire's doing." Chris said, running towards where they just were.  
  
The room was empty. "Shit...excuse me, where's the girl that was just in here?" Chris asked a nurse that was in the room.  
"She was taken up to OB/GYN on the fourth floor. You look pale, are you alright?" The nurse replied.  
"No..I'm not. Thank you." Chris said, backing back into the hallway. He went back to the phones, and saw Sherie talking with one of them.  
"Hold on, Chris is here." Sherie said, handing the phone to Chris.  
"Leon?" Chris asked  
"Yeah, what the hell happened!?" Leon exclaimed.  
"We just found Claire bleeding all over the place so we called 911."  
"Was she attacked or something?"  
"No, it looked like it was coming from...down there."  
"Down...what hospital are you at?"  
"Saint Joseph's."  
"Alright, I'll meet you in the waiting room."  
"Okay."  
  
Hanging up the phone, Chris rubbed his face. Sherie looked horrified. "What is it, Chris? Do you know something?" She asked.  
"No, I don't know anything yet. You want anything to eat or drink?" Chris replied, wrapping his arm around Sherie's shoulders.  
"I'm a little thirsty..do I have to go to school tomorrow?"   
"I don't know, Sherie. You have to present that project don't you?"  
"Yeah. But I think Claire's a little more important that some stupid project."  
"Alright, calm down! We'll see."  
  
They sat in the waiting room, and watched a re-run of Friends while waiting for Leon. He finally showed up, looking aggrivated. "What took you so long?" Sherie asked, slapping him on the arm.  
"Traffic! It's three a.m. and there's traffic!" Leon exclaimed. "Where's Claire?"   
"She's on the fourth floor." Chris replied.  
"Well then let's go."  
  
The trio went to the elevator and rode it to the third floor, to find Claire. They were forced to wait a few hours before a doctor went to talk with them. "Perhaps we should talk alone.." The doctor said, gesturing at Sherie.  
"We'll be right back sweet-heart." Leon said, following the doctor down a corridor.  
"I'm afraid that Claire suffured from a miscarriage. She was fifteen weeks pregnant, but due to a chromosomal error, she miscarried. She's doing alright now, she's resting in the room just down the hall. You can see her if you'd like." The doctor said calmly.  
  
Leon awaited the punch he expected from Chris, but it never came. Chris instead was walking aimlessly down the hallway, while Sherie pestered him about Claire. Sighing deeply, Leon went to Claire's room. She looked pale and weak, not her usual vibrant self. Biting his lip, Leon pulled up a chair and took her hand.  
"Hey baby." He whispered. "I know you're asleep but I just wanted to tell you that I love you. You have no idea how worried I was when they said you were bleeding. I don't know what I was imagining that could have happened to you but..."  
  
Claire stirred slightly, and opened her eyes a crack. "Hi." She mumbled. Leon smiled shakily and squeezed her hand.  
"You were pregnant?" He questioned, instantly regretting that he didn't say something nicer first.   
"I guess so. Sorry I didn't tell you when I thought it was possible."  
"Why didn't you? Don't you think that I should know?"  
"Yeah. But even I didn't know for sure. I didn't want to get you all excited over nothing."  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
"Yeah. I guess they pumped me full of morphine or something. Where's Chris?"  
  
Leon jerked his thumb towards the door. "He's out there with Sherie. I think he's still in shock." he replied.  
"I'm not suprised. He always worries about me."  
"If I saw you the way he did, I would have been worried a lot too. You want me to send him in?" Claire shrugged, so Leon stood and went into the hallway. Chris was still pacing around, staring at the ground and biting his thumbnail. Sherie had fallen asleep on the couches, so Leon didn't bother her.  
  
"Uh, Chris...Claire wants to see you." Leon said nervously. Chris ignored him, and continued to walk around. "Chris--"  
"Don't talk to me." Chris snapped, causing Sherie to stir slightly.  
"Look, I know you're upset but it's not going to help Claire if you just walk around fuming."  
"Don't tell me what to do! I'll deal with this how I want to."  
"I'm just saying, for Claire's sake--"  
"Fuck that."  
  
Chris stormed down the hall and pressed the elevator call button furiously. Sherie, who was fully awake now, went over to Leon. "What's wrong with Chris?" She asked worriedly. Leon shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "What happened to Claire? Was she...pregnant?"   
"She was, yeah." Leon said finally.  
"Did you know?" Leon shook his head 'no'. "Where's Chris going?"  
"Home I guess. I think we should just leave him alone for awhile. He needs to cool off."  
"Can I see Claire soon?"  
"Yeah, you can see her now if you want."  
  
Sherie stood up and went into Claire's room. She smiled weakly, and sat down beside the bed. "How are you?" She asked quietly.  
"I'm alright. Sorry that you had to wake up so early." Claire replied with a small laugh.  
"Don't worry about it."  
"So where's Chris?" Leon shook his head in response. Claire bit her lip and nodded in understanding.  
"Why's he so mad?" Sherie asked.  
"I think he's just shocked. He still see's me as his little sister, you know." Claire replied, fidgeting slightly.  
"But he should still come in to at least make sure you're okay!" Sherie exclaimed.  
  
Claire nodded in agreement but said nothing. "I'm gonna go see when we can get you out of here." Leon said, leaving the two girls alone. After awhile, Sherie spoke.  
"I can't believe you were pregnant."   
"Yeah. Who'd'a thought, huh?" Claire replied with a smile.  
"I can't believe Chris is being such an ass."  
"It's alright, I understand how he feels. I'd feel the same way if he had a child or something. Since we don't have any parents, he's just acting how they would I guess."  
"Yeah...I guess he won't want you two to move in together anymore."  
"Why's that?"  
  
Sherie shrugged, and Claire laughed slightly. "I don't know. Maybe cause he thinks that it's Leon's fault this happened to you, so he'd want you to stay away from him or something." Sherie offered. Leon walked in the room, and winked at Sherie.  
"The doctor said he wants to keep you over-night, and 'til tomorrow afternoon to observe you. Then we can take you home." He reported with a smile.  
"That's great. Um...Leon, can you take me home? I have to present a project tomorrow and I just want to get it over with." Sherie said weakly.  
"You're going to school? I thought you'd want to stay home." Leon replied.  
"Maybe you should just go in for your history class. I'll write a note for you if you want." Claire interrupted.  
"Okay, that's fine. I'll get to sleep late, then."  
  
-=-  
  
"Night kiddo." Leon said, turning off the light in Sherie's room.  
"Night."   
  
Closing the door silently, he went down into the kitchen. Chris was locked in his room, and didn't answer when Leon knocked on his door. Picking up the phone, Leon made a quick call before heading back to the hospital.  
-=- 


	4. I Walk Alone But In The Whole

Family Ties  
I Walk Alone But In The Whole  
by: Hotaru  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well, except a S.T.A.R.S. RPD badge, and all the games. That's it. RE2 spoilers, that's all so far.  
  
-=-  
  
The next afternoon, everyone was back at the hospital. Leon and Sherie were in Claire's room, and Chris was waiting in the hall. There was a magazine in his lap, laying open. He was staring at the pages, but hadn't read a single word. /How could this happen?/ He repeated those thoughts, and the doctor's words over and over in his head as he stared at a picture of Madonna in her newest fashion statement.  
  
"Hey grumpy."  
  
Chris looked up, and then jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Jill!? What are you doing here?" He exclaimed, pulling his comrade into a fierce hug. The woman was slightly suprised at Chris' sudden outburst of expression, but she hugged him back tightly.  
"I came as soon as I heard. And from what I gathered, you needed some company." Jill answered.  
"Yeah. I've been kind of avoiding everyone."  
"A reliable source tells me you haven't even checked in on your sister. What's the matter with you?"  
"What do you think?"  
  
Jill sat down beside Chris and put a hand on his shoulder. "Chris...you can't mope around and not tell anyone how you feel. Come on..." She said pursuasevly. Chris looked around, and found an empty room lit only with a dim lamp. Jill stood by the door, holding one arm with the other. "Now tell me...why are you so upset?"  
"Why do you think, Jill? First they say they want to move in together, then I find out that that bastard Leon got my sister pregnant, and now that she had a miscarriage! She's barely twenty years old! She's my baby sister and he...he got her goddamned pregnant." Chris exclaimed, his eyes becoming glossy with tears.  
"Oh, Chris...you still see her as an innocent little kid. You have to realize that she's a grown woman now. Let her go." Jill said calmly.  
"I can't! When I saw her, laying there on the floor covered with blood, I saw my eleven year old sister when she was screaming her head off when I decided to join the Air Force. I don't see her as anything but!"  
  
Chris swung his hand across the counter, knocking a few boxes of gauze and a glass jar of tongue depressors onto the floor. Jill jumped at his sudden outburst, and cowered back towards the door. "Chris, you're starting to scare me." She whispered. Collapsing onto his knees, Chris let the tears fall freely.  
"I'm supposed to protect her...I'm not supposed to let her get hurt..." Jill hesitantly crouched down next to Chris and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. Stop beating yourself up over this." She said softly. Sniffling, Chris wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.  
"What am I supposed to do? How can I face her now?"   
  
He dared to catch a glimpse of Jill's face. He expected her to look frightened, but her expression was soft and welcoming. "Just let her know that you're not angry, and that you were really worried. You were, right?" Jill replied slowly.  
"Of course. Even though they said she'd be alright, I half expected her to be dead." Chris whispered.  
"Why?"  
"When we finally met up in Antarctica, she was stuck against a wall and looked...sick. As hard as I try, I can't get that damn image out of my head."  
"I understand, now."  
"I can't be around when she's sick. I can't deal with it. It's like I'm having a panic attack or something. I was fine for awhile, but now this?"  
  
Jill stood up, and shook her legs. Chris stood up too and wiped his face. "Sorry that you had to see me like this. I know Claire has this image of me as some indestructible being or something. I don't know about you." he said with a small laugh.  
"Yeah, I do see you as unbeatable. I know I can always rely on you." Jill said, smiling and making Chris blush.  
"So ah...how long are you staying?"  
"As long as you want." Jill let that slip out accidentally, but laughed to cover up her nervousness.  
"Stay til Easter..or until the end of Sherie's school year."  
  
Smiling, Jill took Chris' arm comfortingly. "Easter is fine, but I don't know about staying til June." She replied, pulling open the door to the room.  
"I was only kidding about that. Just stay awhile, anyway." Chris replied, wincing slightly at the brightly lit hallway.  
"Why don't you go see Claire?"  
"I don't know if I can face her now. Besides, she's coming home today, anyway."  
"Chris, don't do this to her. This is really traumatic, and she needs all the support she can get."  
  
Chris looked up at Jill's innocent blue eyes and couldn't help but smile inwardly. "Alright. Just...get everyone out of the room first. I don't want to deal with them." He said finally.  
"O..kay. You want a soda or something?" Jill asked, as she headed to Claire's room.  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
A minute later, Leon and Sherie entered the hallway. Sherie glanced in Chris' direction, but Leon went straight to the chairs. He knew that if he attempted to talk to Chris, he'd get decked for sure. Sighing, Chris ran a hand through his hair and went into Claire's room. She was still in bed, although her hair was down, and she had changed into a new pair of clothes.  
  
"You should wear it down more often." Chris remarked, standing awkwardly by the door. Claire raised a brow at him.  
"What a wonderful conversation starter. What the hell were you doing all this time? I've been waiting to see you since last night." She retorted.  
"...I'm sorry. I just...don't like seeing you like this."  
"Like what? In bed?"  
"No! In a hospital; not well. I just can't handle it." He replied, sitting in a chair next to the bed.  
  
Claire smirked slightly. "Well, I'm only human Chris. You have to expect me to be sick sometimes." She said. Chris mindlessly chewed his thumbnail and nodded.  
"Yeah, I know..I'm not used to it, that's all." He excused.  
"That's understandable. But sometimes you have to think of other people's feelings. I kept thinking that you hated me and never wanted to see me again."   
  
Chris looked up, and frowned. "You know that's not how I feel." He said flatly.  
"Really? How so? Did you prove that by leaving me here alone, or maybe by waiting, what a day and a half to even see me?" Claire responded harshly.  
"Claire, you know that's not it!"  
"Now that Jill's here, you're back to your normal self. Maybe with her help, you can deal with such disappointment from your kin."  
"Claire! Enough of this! Stop trying to send me on a guilt trip, okay? This _isn't_ my fault!"  
"Then why are you acting like it is?!"  
  
There was silence in the room. Claire had made a good point...not that Chris would ever admit as much. "Look, I just want to go home, okay?" Claire muttered. Chris got up from his chair and went to the door while saying, "I'll go ask the doctor if we can take you home." Claire sucked her teeth at him and gave him the finger through the door.  
  
-=-  
  
Chris tapped his fingers impatiently at the nurses station, waiting for "Dr. Steve" to return. A nurse had paged him twice, and eyed Chris, and his fingers. "Would you mind not doing that?" She asked. Chris was in a world all his own, so he barely realized she had spoken.  
"Can you page that doctor again? I really want to take my sister home." He said.  
"He's probably assisting another doctor at the moment. Why don't you go to the waiting room and I'll come get you once he get's here?"  
"Yeah..I guess I can do that." He sighed, walking slowly back down the hall.  
  
Sherie was sitting beside Leon, pointing at things in the magazine, laughing, joking around. Leon seemed to be enjoying himself. _/What would happen if he ever married Claire? Would they adopt Sherie? I'm sure they'd be deemed 'more fit' parents.../_ Eyeing the cop, Chris sat down across from them and pulled a magazine off the table. It was some teen magazine, so he just tossed it back and sighed deeply.  
  
"Listen, Chris..." Leon began slowly. Chris raised his head. Should he bark on Leon now, or let him speak?  
"What?" He asked irritatedly.  
"Look, I'm sorry about this, but I didn't know. She didn't tell me about this, so..I don't know why you're so pissed off at me for."  
"I don't think we should talk about this in front of Sherie."  
"Fine."  
  
Both Leon and Chris stood, leaving Sherie dumbfounded. Chris walked to the room he talked to Jill in before, and swiveled around. "So you think you're not to blame at all?" He questioned.  
"Well I obviously had _some_ part in this, but if I had known that she was pregnant--" Leon started.  
"Then what?! You couldn't really do anything! The doctor said it was due to some chromosomal error! Maybe if you hadn't screwed her in the first place--!"  
"Is _that_ what you're pissed off about!? Jesus, Chris! You're so naïve!"  
"Oh, that's right. I should have expected my little sister to be fucking her boyfriend!"  
"She's not a kid anymore, Chris! When the fuck are you gonna realize that!?"  
"I guess this was a perfect time to realize!"  
  
Outside the room, Sherie and Jill were pressing their ears against the door. "Wow. I didn't expect this much cursing." Sherie remarked.  
"Chris can have a temper when he's provoked enough." Jill replied  
  
"I guess Claire is gonna realize you're sleeping around when you knock Jill up, huh?" Leon shouted. Jill's eyes widened, and she kicked the door open, glad that it was a swinging door, or she would have broken her foot.  
"What did you just say!?" She hissed. Leon swirled around, and his mouth flapped open.   
"Yeah, Leon, what was that? I don't think the ER heard you." Chris added.  
"I..it..I didn't.." Leon stuttered.  
"You're both acting like children! This is a time where you should be focusing on Claire, not some stupid fight." Jill said, crossing her arms.  
"You don't want me to be mad when I find out he's been nailing my sister?" Chris questioned.  
"Jeez, how many different words are you going to use before you use 'making love'?" Sherie muttered, turning around, and leaving the adults.  
  
There was silence awhile. "You're acting like I'm looking for a quick screw or something. Don't you realize that I love her?" Leon questioned. Chris scoffed.  
"Come on, Chris. Give the guy a break. He's been with Claire for how long, now? If he didn't want a long-term relationship, would he still be here?" Jill questioned.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Chris brushed past them and shoved the door open. "Should be just give him some time?" Jill asked.  
"I guess that's all we _can_ do." Leon replied, running a hand through his hair. The two of them went back into the waiting room. Chris was back at the reception desk, apparantly arguing with the nurse there. "I'll handle this." Jill said, patting Leon's arm.  
  
"Chris, what are you doing?" She asked, approaching him.  
"I want to get Claire out of here, and this doctor _refuses_ to come up and sign her out!" Chris exclaimed.  
"Well, if you're so damn eager to find the doctor, why don't you go find him yourself?" The nurse spat.  
  
-=- 


	5. Hearthside Remembrance

Family Ties  
  
Hearthside Remembrance  
  
by: Hotaru  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well, except a S.T.A.R.S. RPD badge, and all the games. That's it. RE2 spoilers, that's all so far. Also, the chapter titles I'm using are poem titles from "Ruth's House of Poetry". I don't want Ruth coming after me since I didn't give her props.  
  
The car ride home was quiet. They all squeezed into one car, since Jill used mass transit to get there from the airport. "So do you want to do anything today, or do you just want to rest?" Sherie asked Claire.  
  
"I've been resting long enough, I think. Why? You wanna go out and do something?" Claire replied.  
  
"You should get more rest." Chris interrupted.  
  
"I'm fine, Chris." Claire insisted. "So is there something you wanted to do, Sherie?"  
  
"Well..maybe we could treat you to dinner or something. I don't think hospital food can be too good."  
  
"That sounds nice." Claire replied.  
  
Chris scoffed and stared out the window, pissed off that no one was listening to him. "How about...we go to that place um..you know the one at the mall..?" Sherie suggested.  
  
"East Pacific? That place is so incredibly expensive!" Claire replied.  
  
"I'll pay." Leon offered. Chris's head snapped up.  
  
"I'll pay." He insisted.  
  
"No, that's okay, I've got plenty of money to go around." Leon retorted through his teeth.  
  
"As do I."  
  
"Why doesn't one of you pay, and the other give _me_ some money?" Sherie suggested, getting irritated with Chris and Leon.  
  
"Just split the check." Jill suggested.  
  
"Fine." Chris and Leon said simultaneously.  
  
When they got home, Claire went to take a shower, Jill went to Sherie's room to pick out clothes to wear, and Chris went to his room, leaving Leon in the living room. "Just another warm and happy family." He muttered, flopping onto the couch.  
  
Upstairs, Chris pulled on some boxing gloves and changed into a tank top before he went into Claire's room to vent his anger on her sand bag. Truth be told, he blamed Leon for what happened to Claire. Sure, it wasn't entirely his fault, but he did have a part in it. /Yeah, he said he was sorry but...still./ Pretending the sand bag was Leon, he punched as hard as he could. Soon, the bag was moving back and forth with each blow. "Stupid...ass...hole..." Chris spat each time he punched the bag. "Getting..Claire...pregnant.."  
  
"You're sexy when you're mad." A voice from the door way said. Chris turned to the door, and the punching bag swung into him, knocking him onto Claire's bed. Jill chuckled and sat next to him. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah...no, not really. I just can't believe this happened, you know? And even though I probably shouldn't, I really hate Leon right now." Chris answered.  
  
"I think your anger is perfectly understandable. But you have to realize that he's devestated over this too, and it isn't in your best interest to get into a pissing contest right now."  
  
Sighing, Chris pulled off the boxing gloves and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. "Yeah, you're right." He replied.  
  
"And you should show him that you're the better man by focusing on being caring to Claire. I'm sure she isn't thrilled about you two at each other's throats at a time like this." Jill continued.  
  
"Yeah. I better take a shower and get ready to go, I guess."  
  
"I'll go check on Claire to make sure she's out of the shower first."  
  
Chris nodded and closed his eyes tiredly.  
  
-=-  
  
"What am I going to wear...I can't wear jeans to this place, can I? Ah, why am I freaking out, it's just dinner at a nice restaurant." Claire was babbling, mostly to herself while Jill sat on her bed, watching her pull things from the closet.  
  
"What about that black dress?" Jill asked, pointing to the one dangling on a hanger.  
  
"This?...it's a little too...revealing." Claire excused, tossing it to the floor. Jill shook her head and smiled.  
  
"How about that one, then?" Jill asked, pointing to a lilac dress.  
  
"Nope. Too girly."  
  
"Here, you sit, and I'll pick something out, okay?" Jill said, finally.  
  
She went to the closet, rummaged around a bit and pulled out a pair of black slacks, and a white shirt with 3/4 sleeves. "This is perfect. Not too dressy, not to unformal. Put it on, let me see." Jill said, tossing the clothes at Claire. Glancing at the outfit, Claire pulled off the clothes she wore, obviously not shy about undressing, and pulled on the outfit Jill picked out and walked over to her full length mirror. "Hm. Not bad." Claire remarked,  
  
"See, I told you. It looks perfect." Jill said with a smile.  
  
"Ah, you just have a knack for fashion."  
  
"Maybe. I think this is important for Sherie, so she wants everyone to look their best."  
  
"Yeah. She was pretty shook up about the whole thing, even if she didn't show it."  
  
Claire sat down on her bed and sighed, pulling the hair-tie from her hair. "Are you...okay?" Jill asked awkwardly. Claire got a chill, and shivered, holding her arms tightly. "Claire..?" Jill asked again.  
  
"I...I don't know how I should be feeling right now." Claire said shakily.  
  
"What do you mean? Do you feel sick?"  
  
"I just lost me and Leon's baby. I didn't even tell him that I was pregnant..I couldn't face him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I was afraid of what he'd say. We never talked about getting married, or having kids..God, we haven't even moved in together yet! I thought that he might...take this as a sign, and propose to me or something. Like out of obligation."  
  
"You..don't to marry Leon?" Jill asked quietly. Claire wiped her eyes and sniffed.  
  
"I...it doesn't have anything to do with Leon, really. I just don't know if I _ever_ want to get married. What's the point in it? To have all your family and friends buy you presents, and come to the big estravagant hall where you feed them expensive food and dance to popular music, and for what? Your going to be the same exact people you were a day ago. Just legally bound together." She replied.  
  
"Have you talked to him about this at all?"  
  
"No. But, I have a feeling that he's going to bring it up since this happened. I'm afraid that I'll break his heart if I say no."  
  
"With some people...if their proposal is turned down, they don't feel it's necessary to continue a relationship, but..I really don't think Leon is that type of person. If you'd like, I can talk to him for you."  
  
"Oh, God, what would you say, though?"  
  
Jill thought silently for a minute. "Well..I don't think he's had a chance to talk to another adult about this, so I'll just ask how he's feeling, and what his future plans are. I know he wants to stay with you, so..I'll see. Maybe he doesn't even want to get married. I'm sure he's bored out of his mind downstairs, anyway." She answered.  
  
"Yeah....I guess." Claire replied. Jill got up from the bed and walked to the door. "Thanks, Jill."  
  
-=-  
  
Downstairs, Leon was sitting on the couch, with a foot on the coffee table, and a beer getting warm in his right hand. As Jill decended the stairs and looked upon his form, she felt sort of bad for him. He was sitting alone, and didn't seem to have any close friends. "Hi Leon, what's up?" She greeted, sitting down on an oversized chair. "Nothing much, obviously. What's up with you?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just waiting for everyone to get ready."  
  
"Look, about that shit I said at the hospital, I'm really sorry. I was just...caught up in that argument with Chris. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Leon said quickly.  
  
"It's alright. Speaking of which, how are you doing?"  
  
Leon sighed and rubbed his face with his left fist. "Not to good. I feel really bad about this. I wasn't supportive enough to Claire, I got into a fight with Chris, and now I'm just sitting here, thinking about how shit just isn't going right lately."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jill questioned.  
  
"I had no idea Claire was pregnant. None. I mean...this is sort of awkward to say, but we don't use protection all the time, but we're careful when we don't. I don't know how this happened but I just wished it had been different."  
  
"Different how?"  
  
Leon paused and put the beer on the table with a 'thunk'. "I..don't really know. I don't think I'm ready to be a father yet but jeez..I could have been. If things had gone differently..cause I don't think Claire would have had an abortion. She'd probably want to keep it, but...we haven't even moved in together yet." He answered.  
  
"What would you have to do before you'd be ready to have kids?" Jill asked.  
  
"Well, I would like to be a bit older, but...I don't know. I guess have a stable income, already be living together, be--"  
  
"Married?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Is that what you were going to say?" Jill questioned.  
  
"N..no, not necessarily. I mean, I would like to get married but...neither of us are really religious, so it would be okay if she had the baby before we were married." Leon said.  
  
"But you do want to get married?" Jill asked. Leon nodded. "Have you and Claire talked about this at all?" Leon shook his head no.  
  
"Do you think we should?" Leon asked.  
  
"Well...it's something you need to consider. But don't bring it up tonight, think about it for awhile, and see how you really feel before you bring it up with her."  
  
Leon nodded and sighed. "Want a beer?" He asked, gesturing to the still full bottle on the table. With a smile, Jill shook her head. "No thanks."  
  
-=- 


	6. Memories of a Summer Day

Family Ties  
  
Memories of a Summer Day  
  
by: Hotaru  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well, except a S.T.A.R.S. RPD badge, and all the games. That's it. RE2 spoilers, that's all so far. Also, the chapter titles I'm using are poem titles from "Ruth's House of Poetry". I don't want Ruth coming after me since I didn't give her props.  
  
-=-  
  
Jill sat with Leon in the living room in silence for awhile, before Leon glanced at his watch and sighed. "Can you explain to me why women take so long to get ready all the time?" He questioned. Jill chuckled lightly.  
  
"Well, I guess it's because they always want to look their best, so they have to try on several outfits, put on a bunch of different make up and accessory combinations before they're finally satisfied." Jill answered  
  
"Oh. Well...thanks for coming, by the way. I figured it'd be good for Chris to have someone to talk to since he looked ready to kill me."  
  
"I was actually looking forward to coming and visiting everyone. But I haven't had a good excuse to. Since it's Spring Break and all, I figured it's a good time now."  
  
At that time, Chris appeared at the top of the stairs, and sort of paused, before coming down the steps. "Hi Chris." Jill greeted, turning around. He nodded to her, and went into the kitchen. "I'll go see how Claire's doing." Leon said, not wanting to get into another fight with the elder Redfield. Jill nodded, and went to see Chris in the kitchen, while Leon went upstairs.  
  
Knocking on the door to Claire's bedroom, Leon opened, and stuck his head in. "Hey Claire..? Hm.." He said, to an empty room. Heading down the hallway, he knocked on the door to Sherie's room. "Who is it?" Sherie asked.  
  
"It's Leon. You guys almost ready?" Leon asked.  
  
"No, not really!" Sherie replied. Leon rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.  
  
"You guys are taking forever. Can you please hurry it up?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"We'll be right down!" Claire assured him.  
  
With a sigh, Leon went back downstairs. Chris and Jill were sitting on the large couch, talking quietly. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Leon jogged down the stairs and sat in the over-sized chair, perfectly content to sit silently and wait for the girls. "So how long are you two going to hate each other?" Jill asked, crossing her legs. Chris's eyes shifted to Leon briefly, but he said nothing.  
  
"Well, I've already apologized, and I don't think there's anything else I can do." Leon said finally.  
  
"You can stay the fuck away from Claire from now on." Chris spat.  
  
"Chris!" Jill exclaimed.  
  
"You really think that will make her feel better!?" Leon shouted, jumping up from his chair. "Or will it just ease _your_ mind?"  
  
"I'm looking out for _her_! You obviously never think about consequences, do you?"  
  
"Yeah, and I know that breaking us up isn't going to solve anything!"  
  
"Oh yeah it will! It'll prevent this shit from happening again, that's for damn sure!" Chris retorted.  
  
Claire stood at the top of the stairs, hiding behind a wall, and listening to the two most important men in her life, argue over her.  
  
"So you'd rather Claire be sad and alone, than be with me?" Leon questioned.  
  
"Yes!" Chris replied intently.  
  
"Will the both of you just stop?!" Claire exclaimed from the top of the stairs. Leon and Chris spun around to face her. "Both of you are making what was supposed to be a good day, turn really shitty. Everytime I briefly forget about what happen, you two bring it up again! Chris, kitchen." She ordered, coming down the stairs, and moving into the kitchen. Exhaling deeply, Chris went into the kitchen.  
  
"What the fuck are you trying to do?!" Claire hissed.  
  
"What do you think?!" Chris answered.  
  
"Well, from what I heard, you'd be happiest if I never saw Leon again and moved into a convent or something."  
  
"Don't exaggerate this, Claire."  
  
"Speak for yourself. I don't know what problem it is that you have with Leon, but you have to realize something.."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
Pausing, Claire looked at the floor and smiled. "I love him. And I will _always_ love him. And even if you ban me from seeing him, I'll find a way to get around you and I will see him. So you might as well not waste your time, and realize what _I_ want." She said lowly.  
  
"But I can't let you keep getting hurt by him!" Chris replied.  
  
"How? By hurting me even more yourself??"  
  
"I..I don't know! I'll do what ever I have to do."  
  
"Then do this for me. Leave Leon alone. Apologize for being such a jerk, and let it be."  
  
"Can I do something first?"  
  
Shrugging, Claire nodded. Going back into the living room, Chris approached Leon and gave him a good punch in the face. The chair Leon sat in fell to the side, and Leon clutched his face. "Son of a bitch!!" He exclaimed, jumping up, and swinging back at Chris, who staggered backwards.  
  
"Oh my God!" Sherie exclaimed, from the second floor. She ran down the stairs, and attempted to stop them, but Jill held her back.  
  
"It's better to just let them get it out of their system now." She said lowly.  
  
"You're gonna have to do better than that, rookie." Chris retorted, after her received another blow to the face. He hit Leon's left cheek, then right, and then an upper-cut right to the chin. Leon fell back, and landed on the coffee table before sliding to the floor.  
  
"Is it over?" Sherie whispered. Claire ran over to Leon and helped him up, before running to get some ice. Jill went to Chris and touched the side of his face that had just been hit. Hissing, Chris pulled his face away from her. "I'm fine." He said.  
  
"You don't seem fine. You should put some ice on that before your face starts to swell." Jill said, pursuading him to go into the kitchen.  
  
Sitting on a chair in the kitchen, Chris waited while Jill got him a bag of frozen tater-tots and slapped it against his face. "Ow, dammit Jill!" Chris exclaimed. Jill gave him a smug look and sat on the chair across from him. "I hope you're satisfied now." She said.  
  
"Not really. I wish I could have knocked him around a little more." Chris said cockily. Jill leaned across the table and whispered, "Chris, you kicked the crap out of him. Isn't that enough?"  
  
"He let me win. I know he did."  
  
Leaning back, Jill sighed. "Well, schedule a rematch for a later time. But, right now, everyone's starving and this night was supposed to be for Claire. Suck it up, shake his hand, and make a truce." She said, or rather ordered.  
  
"Fine. I'll do it for Claire, and for you, but not him." Chris answered, standing and going into the living room, where Claire sat on Leon's lap, stroking his back.  
  
"Leon." Chris coughed. The cop looked up, his lip bleeding slightly.  
  
"Chris." He replied. Hesitantly, Chris stuck his hand out.  
  
"I want a rematch but it's a truce for now." He said.  
  
"Alright, you're on." Leon replied, grinning.  
  
Sherie rolled her eyes and pulled her coat on. "You people make no damn sense to me. You hate each other, and now you're all chummy." She remarked.  
  
"That's just how guys are. Everyone ready to go?" Jill answered. Claire, Leon, and Chris nodded, so they grabbed their coats and headed outside.  
  
"Oh, no, it looks like rain. Should I bring an umbrella?" Claire asked, looking into the sky.  
  
"You might as well." Leon said. Claire ran back into the house, and everyone piled into two cars, this time.  
  
Rummaging in the closet, Claire found two umbrellas. Straightening, she closed the door and looked around. They had left the light in the living roon on, to deter any possible robbers, but the rest of the house was mostly dark. Swallowing hard, she backed towards the door, and closed it quickly, making sure to lock it tight. Running to her car, she climbed in the back seat.  
  
"You really like this car, don't you Leon?" She asked, who was sitting in the driver's seat.  
  
"This this is anceint! How long have you had this car?" Sherie, who was sitting in the passanger seat, asked.  
  
"For awhile. It used to be a pimp-mobile. Chris got it for me." Claire replied with a grin.  
  
"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Chris and Jill alone?" Leon asked.  
  
"Ooh, I knew there was something between those two!" Sherie said excitedly.  
  
"Hey, as far as I know, nothing's going on between them. They're..best friends, but that's all." Claire said. Leon rolled his eyes.  
  
"We were best friends too..." He drawled. Sherie widened her eyes, while Claire kicked the back of Leon's seat.  
  
"Leon, Sherie's right there! Haven't you heard to keep your private life private?"  
  
"Ah, she's sixteen, she's heard it all by now."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Cause, I deal with kids all the time at work. Even the most innocent one has secrets." Leon said, nudging Sherie's side.  
  
"Leon!" She exclaimed.  
  
Meanwhile, in the other car, Jill was searching the radio stations for something good to listen to. "Nothing's ever on." She sighed, looking out the window at the dark neighborhood.  
  
"So ah...how's the rest of the gang doing?" Chris asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Good. Barry's been tired lately, I think he said something about not getting enough excersize lately. He's bought a few jogging suits..." Jill replied with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, Barry is a little..uh..hefty. But I didn't think that would affect his health." Jill merely shrugged.  
  
"Rebecca's fine, I think she's trying to find that guy she met up with way back when." She continued.  
  
"Who, Billy Coen?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that's his name. She's having trouble though since he was an escaped convict and all."  
  
"I still can't believe she let him go. He was a mass murdurer!"  
  
"Rebecca isn't stupid, there had to be some reason she did. Maybe..I guess she felt she owed it to him, since he helped her escape."  
  
"Maybe she had a crush on him."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
Chris looked at Jill briefly, before looking back to the street. "Why would I be?" He asked. Jill smirked.  
  
"Oh, come on, we all knew you had a little crush on her." She teased.  
  
"I did not! She was...cute. But she's too young for me." Chris insisted.  
  
"Oh, okay. So you like older women then?"  
  
"Jill!"  
  
The two shared a quick laugh, as Chris pulled to a stop in front of a red light. "I miss those bastards, as crazy as it sounds." He remarked.  
  
"Who? Barry, Carlos and Rebecca? They're the only ones left alive.." Jill said, her tone changing.  
  
"Wow...Just the five of us, not counting Claire, Leon, and Sherie. It seems like..such a waste. There were so many S.T.A.R.S. members, and now..."  
  
"Umbrella fucked our friends over." Jill snapped.  
  
"Are you okay, Jill?"  
  
"Yeah..I guess I've just been thinking since what's happened with Claire and everything..I don't know. I'm just worried, you know. Our numbers didn't just dwindle down. People died."  
  
"That's the thing with Umbrella. Human lives mean shit to them. That's exactly what we're fighting for." Chris remarked, as he pulled into a parking space in the mall parking lot.  
  
"Chris, I..." Jill started, before biting her lip and looking to the side.  
  
"Jill? What is it? You can tell me." Chris said, turning to face her.  
  
"I just..don't want to lose you, that's all."   
  
"Oh, Jill, I know that.." Chris said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "And you won't. I'm not gonna die, and I'm not about to let Umbrella fuck anyone else over."  
  
TBC 


	7. You Still Invade My Dreams

Family Ties   
  
You Still Invade My Dreams  
  
by: Hotaru   
  
Disclaimer: Well this chapter is focusing on Sherie for a bit. I thought up a part that might play into what happens later so I wrote it all out. Also, the chapter titles I'm using are poem titles from "Ruth's House of Poetry". I don't want Ruth coming after me since I didn't give her props.   
  
-=-   
  
Luckily, there wasn't a wait at the restaurant, so the group of five got a table right away. "Wow this place is expensive!"  
  
Sherie exclaimed.   
  
"That it is. But, Leon and Chris said they'd split the check, so..." Claire said with a grin.   
  
"It's not like we'd make you pay anyway, Claire." Leon replied, nudging her side. Chris eyed them, but said nothing.   
  
"So, does anyone know what they want?" Claire asked.   
  
"Ooh, salmon, salmon, salmon!" Sherie squealed.   
  
"Sherie, that costs $13." Claire whispered.   
  
Groaning, Sherie opened her menu back up. "Don't worry about it, kid. You can get it if you want." Chris said quickly.  
  
Grinning, Sherie closed the menu again, and looked around the restaurant. Soon, a waiter came and they ordered their drinks. They talked for awhile, afterwards, trying to decide what to get. Five dishes would be way too expensive, and they would have a ton of left overs, so they ordered four. Leon and Chris vowed to eat every last piece of rice.   
  
"So, Jill, how is everyone doing in Europe?" Claire asked, while they awaited their food.   
  
"They're good. I was telling Chris on the ride over here that Barry's looking to lose some weight." Jill replied.   
  
"Oh, yeah? Barry always had that gut on him..what about Carlos and Rebecca?"   
  
"They're both fine...so how's work down at the precinct, Leon?" Jill asked, turning the conversation over to him.   
  
"Oh..fine. You know, just...busting criminals, and things." Leon answered, caught offguard.   
  
"Anything big?"   
  
"No...well, there was a big drug bust the other day. Just pot and stuff. I had to sit there in the evidence room, bagging pot all fuc--...all night."   
  
Snickering, Sherie took a sip of water. "It's ok, I know adults curse, Leon." She said.   
  
"That's not the point." He countered.   
  
"Then what is the point?"   
  
"When you start trash talking, then at least you can't blame me."   
  
"Hey, can you bring me some of that pot?"   
  
"Sherie!" Chris exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table, and gaining a few stares from the other patrons.   
  
"I was kidding, Chris. I like my lungs the way they are. Besides, it smells horrible." Sherie replied, stirring the ice in  
  
her water.   
  
"Kids these days...how do you know what pot smells like?" Claire questioned.   
  
"Dead beats at school smoke it, and then stand around so I smell it when I go in."   
  
"Oh. Is that right. Has anyone offered you any pot? I can make arrests you know." Leon added.   
  
Laughing, Sherie just shook her head. "God, this is taking forever and I'm starving!" Claire whined.   
  
"It'll be here in a minute." Leon assured her.   
  
"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Sherie said, squeezing out of the booth.   
  
"Me too." Chris added, following her towards the bathroom.   
  
After looking in the mirror, making sure her hair looked alright, Sherie went back outside, and stood by the pond in the  
  
middle of the restaurant to wait for Chris.As Chris approached her, he saw her turn around suddenly and look at the ground.   
  
"Sherie...what's the matter? Are you okay?" He asked, stopping in front of her.   
  
"Shh...he'll see me." She hissed. Chris looked around, trying to figure out who she was talking about.   
  
"Who?" He asked.   
  
"That waiter...right there. He goes to my school and well...I kind of like him." Sherie admitted.   
  
"Oh...go talk to him." Chris said, turning her around.   
  
"No way! He'd never talk to me. He's really popular. I see girls around him all the time. He wouldn't look twice at me." She  
  
refused.   
  
The waiter finished serving the dishes he had, and then turned to go back to the kitchen. He must have caught sight of Sherie because he smiled and nodded at her. Sherie smiled back, and once he was gone, she exhaled deeply. "Oh my God...did you see that! He actually smiled at me!" She squealed. Chris grinned as they ran back to the table, just in time for the food. "You tell anyone, and I'll kill you." Sherie warned.   
  
"Tell anyone what?" Claire asked.   
  
"Confidential information, ma'me." Chris replied.   
  
-=-   
  
"Alright, Sherie, you have to get up to bed. It's getting late." Chris said in a fatherly way when they got home.   
  
"Ah, it's only eleven!" She complained.   
  
"Go on, git." He continued, waving her up the stairs.   
  
The adults all settled down on the living room and sat their quietly. "I should probably get to bed too. I'm exhausted."   
  
Claire said, standing up.   
  
"Yeah me too. I gotta go to work early tomorrow." Leon said, stretching.   
  
"You can have my bed, Jill. I can sleep here on the couch." Chris offered.   
  
"Oh, no, you don't have to. The couch is fine for me. Besides, you always complain about your back." Jill refused.   
  
"No, no. I insist. I'll learn my lesson one of these days, but I want you to be comfortable."   
  
Claire and Leon shared a look before heading upstairs. Leon stopped half way up the stairs, whispered something to Claire,   
  
and then kissed her cheek before going towards the front door. "I'll see you all later." He said, heading out. Chris would probably try to murder him in his sleep if he stayed over. "Goodnight bro, Jill. See you tomorrow." Claire said, heading to   
  
her room.   
  
"Night Claire." They both replied.   
  
Jill smoothed her skirt and smiled. "I guess you're going to bed now too?" She asked. Chris shrugged and blinked tiredly.   
  
"I guess so. You want me to put fresh sheets on my bed or..." He asked.   
  
"No, that's not necessary. Unless you dirtied them somehow..."   
  
"No, of course not! Is that what you think of me?!" Chris exclaimed. Chuckling, Jill pat him on the shoulder.   
  
"Relax, I was just teasing. I'll be able to sleep easier if I smell you there." She said, walking towards the stairs.   
  
"Wait...are you coming on to me?" Chris asked wide eyed. Jill turned and smiled coyly, but did not respond.   
  
-=-   
  
A few days later, it was the last day before Easter vacation. While Sherie was at school, the adults were out shopping.   
  
Sherie had just walked into her band class when her teacher caught sight of her. "Sherie, you wanna do me a favor?" He asked.   
  
"Sure. What do you need?" She asked.   
  
"I need you to go down to the basement to bring down some stands. We just got a new shipment in, and we have to make room by   
  
getting rid of the messed up ones." He replied.   
  
"Okay."   
  
"So you and...Peter, take that group down and then come up for more." He said, grabbing the next kid that walked in the door.   
  
/Not him! I can't be alone with him, I'll make a total ass of myself!/ Sherie thought, smiling at the crush she had seen just   
  
a few nights earlier. "What do we have to do now?" Peter asked, tossing his bag into the auditorium seats.   
  
"Take the crappy stands to the basement. I didn't even know we had a basement here." Sherie replied, walking over to the stands that couldn't even stand the weight of a piccolo.   
  
"Yeah, It's downstairs, past the library. There's hardly any light down there, so be careful." Their teacher said, walking by  
  
with the week's music score.   
  
Grabbing two stands in each arm, Sherie walked towards the door, and butted it open with her backside. She held it open for  
  
Peter, and then followed him down the stairs. "So...I didn't know you worked at East Pacific." Sherie began. "The food's really great there."   
  
"Yeah, I just started actually. My parents started calling me a free-loader." Peter replied.   
  
"Are you just a waiter there?"   
  
"Yeah. The chefs are all Asian guys. They're fun to talk to though cause they pretend to understand what you're saying, even  
  
though they can't."   
  
Chuckling, Sherie glanced into the brightly lit library before going down another flight of stairs. "He really should have  
  
recruited some more people to do this. I don't want to do these a dozen more times." Sherie said, her arms getting tired.  
  
They finally reached the basement, which was quite dark indeed. There were a few lights, just the lightbulb;no cover, every  
  
ten or fifteen feet.   
  
"So where should we put these?" Sherie asked.   
  
"Ah..there's gotta be a room down here somewhere." Peter replied, walking down the dim walkway. "Here we go." He announced,  
  
turning into an old supply room of sorts. There were desks with papers and small lamps scattered around the room.   
  
"Do you think teachers come down here to work?" Sherie asked, lowering the stands to the ground.   
  
"Maybe. I guess it's the only place they could concentrate with complete silence." Peter replied. They turned back, and   
  
headed up the steps to the decrepid door.   
  
"Come on.." Peter whispered, pulling on the door handle.   
  
"What's wrong?" Sherie asked worriedly.   
  
"It won't open. It wasn't locked when we came down here. Do you think someone locked it?"   
  
"I don't know. There isn't a key or anything right?"   
  
"No. Shit. Let me try my cell phone."   
  
"Yeah, me too."   
  
They went back down the stairs, trying to find a place where they could get service. "Dammit. Nothing. Stupid metal bars." Peter groaned, putting his phone away.   
  
"Now what are we gonna do?" Sherie asked, not liking the creepy basement.   
  
"There...there are phones around the school, that are used to call room to room, right? Maybe there's one down here."   
  
"Yeah. Let's look for one." Sherie said, walking towards the nearest wall.   
  
"I'd be suprised if there's any electricity running down here, aside from those light bulbs." Peter called a short while   
  
later. Slumping in a chair, Sherie sighed.   
  
"Sooner or later, Ray will realize we're missing and send someone to get us." She said.   
  
"I guess so. So what are we going to do til then? He can be absent minded sometimes." Peter replied.   
  
"I have no idea."   
  
There was silence for awhile, before Peter spoke again. "So what were you doing at East Pacific the other night? Was it a  
  
special occasion or..?" He questioned.   
  
"Ah...sort of. It was for my...guardian, Claire. SHe just got out of the hospital so we wanted to celebrate." Sherie  
  
answered, knowing he'd ask about her parents.   
  
"Is she your aunt or something...?"   
  
"No. Just a friend I made after my parents died."   
  
"Oh, sorry about your parents. That must suck, huh?"   
  
"Yeah. Most of the time, I don't think about it. Usually it's just around the holiday's and stuff. I'd remember baking  
  
cookies with my mom at Christmas, or my dad dressing up in a ridiculous bunny costume for Easter. Though they weren't there a  
  
lot, they always managed holidays..."   
  
"They weren't there for you a lot...?" Peter asked quietly.   
  
"No. They were always so freaking occupied with work. Sometimes I used to think they forgot about me. Do you remember hearing   
  
about Raccoon City?"   
  
"Raccoon City?"   
  
"Yeah...it was like...the biggest mass murder in history or something. I..was there at the time, and Claire helped me escape.   
  
Her boyfriend was there too."   
  
"Wow. So that's how your parents died?"   
  
"Yeah. They were...in a huge lab facility. My dad...got fucked up and went psycho and my mom...she didn't even care about me,   
  
just her stupid research. Someone set off the self-destruct system and Claire, Leon, and I flew out of there like bats out of   
  
hell."   
  
Peter snorted. "I take back anything I might have said about having a crappy few years." He grinned.   
  
"Yeah. So what about you? You seem happy enough." Sherie replied.   
  
"I guess. I keep myself occupied with baseball and basketball, and now my new job. I like to avoid being home as long as   
  
possible. I won't say it's as bad as your's but...it's pretty shitty none the less."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you going to stay on campus when we go to college?"  
  
"I don't know. Depends if I can afford it. I really don't like giving people the opportunity to say that I owe them anyhing, you know?"  
  
Nodding, Sherie stood up and walked into the hallway. "Maybe there's another way out of here." She said, starting down the hall way again.  
  
"You think so?" Peter called, appearing behind her.  
  
"Could be. There's always at least two ways out of huge places like this."  
  
They walked down a moist hallway before taking a small flight of stairs up to a door. Sherie turned the knob, and it turned, but the door didn't move. "Shit. Something must be blocking it." She said, bumping the door with her hip.  
  
"Is it moving?" Peter asked.  
  
"A little. If we can't open it, maybe someone will hear it and help get us out of here." Sherie said, ramming her body into the door. "Ow. You wanna try?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They both took turns banging the door open, before Sherie finally opened it fully, before landing on the floor. "Oww..." She moaned, rolling off her back and standing up.  
  
"Where are we now...backstage?" Peter asked, pulling curtains open.  
  
"I think so. I guess class is over?" Sherie replied, wondering why there were desks piled up in front of a door.  
  
"Well. That was fun, but I'm probably really late for my next class."  
  
"Yeah, me too. As if I don't hear enough at home. Well...sorry about this."  
  
"Ah, it's not your fault. See you later."  
  
Right..see ya." 


	8. The Making of a Man

Family Ties   
  
The Making of a Man  
  
by: Hotaru   
  
Di-su-ku-rei-ma: Pronounce it in Japanese. Uhm...haven't written in awhile. So sorry. Been busy...thanks to Ruth's House of Poetry for the titles. You own, Ruth.  
  
-=-  
  
A few days after the whole being-locked-in-a-basement ordeal, Easter vacation had arrived. Jill had talked with Barry, and he agreed to let her stay until the day after Easter, but no later. Chris was both happy and sad at the time time. He didn't want Jill to leave, but he knew how the rest of the survivors needed her help. Umbrella isn't going to stop itself, now.  
  
"I thought turkey was reserved for Thanksgiving and Christmas?" Leon remarked, glancing in the oven Easter morning.  
  
"Well...there's a lot of people here. I figured that a turkey would feed everyone." Claire replied, tossing a chocolate easter egg in her mouth.  
  
"You haven't had breakfast and you're already breaking into the candy?"  
  
"Why not? It's not like I do it everyday."  
  
Kissing her nose, Leon walked into the living room where the Easter presents were being handed out. Chris passed an envelope to Sherie with a mischievous grin. On the back was a note. It read: Open it later in your room. I don't want your secret getting out. Sherie could only imagine what was inside, but she put it next to her on the floor. Claire came in from the kitchen and Leon tossed her a small box. "What's this?" She asked, sitting on the couch beside Jill.  
  
"A little something I picked out. Hope you like it." Leon replied, winking.  
  
Pulling off the wrapping paper that was decorated with chicks and easter eggs, a long jewelery box was revealed. "Leon, you know I'm not a jewelery person." Claire said, before even opening the case.  
  
"Oh, just open it!" Sherie urged.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Claire slowly pulled the case open and gasped. It was a bracelet that had a repeating pattern of diamonds and sapphires. "Oh it's beautiful." She whispered, pulling it out to get a better look at it.  
  
"That looks expensive." Sherie remarked, glancing at Leon who was all smiles.  
  
"Money is no object when it comes to the one I love." Leon replied, pulling Claire into a kiss.  
  
"Thank you so much, Leon." She grinned.  
  
Jill smiled, while the others opened their presents. Mostly candy and chocolate, usual Easter gifts. Chris noticed this of course and motioned to Sherie to get Leon and Claire into the kitchen. "You want some help with the cooking?" Sherie asked, standing up from the floor.  
  
"Sure. I have pies to bake...potatoes to bake. So much to do still." Claire replied, hopping up from the couch and going into the kitchen.   
  
Chris caught Jill's glance and smiled. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Jill asked, feeling sour after he nixed her from his gift list.  
  
"You don't think I'd forget about my favorite little gun freak do you?" Chris asked, pulling a pink plastic Easter egg from the faux tree.  
  
"I was starting to lose hope."  
  
"You need to have more faith in me, now."  
  
Sitting down, Chris held the egg in his hand. "In here...is a very special gift just for you. I thought long and hard about what I should get you. A gun was out of the question, you have enough of those. Too much candy isn't good for you, and I ran out of ideas there." He said.  
  
"So what is it then?" Jill questioned, glancing down at the egg.  
  
"I'm not so sure I'm ready to give this to you yet."  
  
"Chris! For Godssakes don't lead me on like this!"  
  
"Okay. But promise you'll like it?"  
  
"Well...I can always pretend if I don't." Jill joked as Chris handed her the egg.  
  
Jill looked down at the egg, holding on to the feeling of questionability for a little longer. Finally, she pulled off the top of the egg, and the contents popped out and landed in her lap. "Tight fit?" She asked. Chris smiled. "Well, I know it's some kind of jewelery. Did you and Leon go out together?" She smiled.  
  
"No. Sherie helped me pick it out. Open it." Chris replied.  
  
Nervously, Jill opened the small blue velvet case and peeked inside. There lay a gold locket in the shape of a heart. Two circular flowers were engraved, travelling up the right side and shimmered in the light.  
  
"Oh, Chris, it's beautiful.." She whispered, unhooking it from the small cardboard insert.  
  
"You like it?" Chris asked.  
  
"I love it." She replied immediately. She opened it, to see if there were any pictures inside. It was empty. Chris pulled another egg from the tree and tossed it to Jill. He gestured towards it when she gave him a questionable look.   
  
Cracking the egg open, a small photo fell out. Picking it up from the floor, Jill smiled. It was a picture of she and Chris during a party several years ago. They both squeezed together to fit in the entire shot, and obviously, Chris cut out the portion containing the two of them.  
  
"I figured you might have a hard time finding something to fit in there so I went ahead and picked something out...I hope that's okay." Chris stated slowly.  
  
"I wouldn't want to put anything else inside." Jill said with a smile.   
  
The two stood up, and Chris pulled Jill into a tight hug. They just held each other, remembering past instances where if something had gone wrong, they wouldn't be alive today. Chris found himself subconsciously stroking Jill's hair, feeling the soft strands between his fingers, and Jill too was twining her fingers around the short hairs at the nape of his neck.  
  
From the kitchen, Sherie was snickering, feeling her mission was accomplished. "What's so funny?" Leon asked, drying his hands on a towel and looking into the living room. Claire glanced in and covered her mouth before running to get a camera.  
  
"Easter memories!" She exclaimed, pressing the button with a grin. Chris and Jill jumped a foot back from each other, blushing sheepishly.  
  
"I...have to go...take a shower!" Jill lied, running towards the steps.  
  
"Claire, you need anything from the store? Pumpkin pie? Pecans...eggs...anything?" Chris babbled, eager to leave.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You're gonna go to the store and disappear for a few hours like that time your old girlfriend dumped you. You just sat around at a bar, pretending like you were going to order something before the owner kicked you out cause you were under age. You're staying home. Play a game or something!" Claire said rapidly.  
  
"Oh fine." Chris mumbled, flopping onto the couch.  
  
Sherie slithered into the living room, when she was supposed to be washing potatoes. "Hey Chris, I take it she liked the gift." She giggled.  
  
"Yeah, she liked it. Thanks for helping me pick it out." Chris replied.  
  
"No problem. Since I helped you, I think you should help me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You remember that guy we saw at the restaurant the other day right?" Chris nodded. "Well, I actually talked to him and we get along pretty well, so I need you to take us back to the restaurant so I can see him again, and _maybe_ even give him my number."  
  
"_What_?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Sherie sat on the coffee table in front of Chris. "What don't you understand?" She asked.  
  
"Why can't you wait until you see him in school?" Chris replied.  
  
"Cause..I only have one class with him and we can't really talk then. Besides, if I run into him at the restaurant, say...when we're leaving, I can say something like..'Oh hi. Sorry, gotta run, but here's my number. Call me later!' Or something!"  
  
"But that place is really expensive."  
  
"Then we'll go for drinks, just you and me."  
  
Chris narrowed his eyes at the smiling young girl. "Alright, how about this...we go, and you find this guy, and tell him you left your purse there or something. Give him your number and tell him to call you. Not neccessarily just if he finds the purse, but just to talk." He devised.  
  
"How would I say that without being totally obvious?" Sherie asked.  
  
"Something like 'Hey, how's it going? You haven't found a purse around here lately have you? I think I left it here the last time I was here. Well, here's my number. Give me a call if you find it, or if you don't.'"  
  
Sherie shook her head and grinned. "You think that'll work?" She questioned.  
  
"Sure! It's subtle but not too much that he won't get the hint." Chris replied confidently.  
  
"Great! When can we go?"  
  
"Tomorrow maybe. You should get back to helping Claire before she goes mad."  
  
-=-   
  
Easter dinner was relatively quiet. Leon and Claire wanted to bring up their moving in together, but things were pretty tense. "The food's great, Claire, how did you get the turkey to be so moist?" Jill said finally, her voice breaking the silence like a rock shattering a window.  
  
"Oh..a lot of basting and the stuffing was really moist so I guess that helped too." Claire replied.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's working." Leon added. And then there was silence again.  
  
"Why is everyone so quiet? Shouldn't we all be gabbing about Jill and Chris now?" Sherie questioned.  
  
"Sherie!" Chris hissed, kicking her chair.  
  
"Yeah, let's talk about them. How long have you been together?" Claire asked.  
  
"We haven't..I mean, we're not." Chris replied.  
  
"So then what was with the hugging?" She persisted.  
  
"Chris got me a really nice present, so I..felt it necessary to hug him as a way of saying thank you." Jill answered.  
  
"So what is this mystery present?" Leon asked.  
  
Chris rolled his eyes, while Jill pulled the box from her pocket and opened it for all of them to see. "Ooh. It's pretty." Sherie said, winking at Chris.  
  
"It's beautiful." Claire remarked.  
  
"You should put it on." Sherie continued. Jill glanced at Chris, who shrugged. The locket lay just below her collar bones, and the chain shimmered when light struck it.  
  
"I had no idea you had such a keen jewelry sense, Chris." Leon snickered.  
  
"I had some help, ass." Chris snapped.  
  
"I uh...got locked in the basement at school with a guy the other day." Sherie remarked, desperate to change the subject before Chris and Leon tacked each other to the floor.  
  
"What!? What happened?" Claire exclaimed.  
  
"Our teacher wanted us to get some stands to the basement but the door locked behind us, and we couldn't get out."  
  
"What happened?" Chris asked.  
  
"Nothing. We talked, mostly. We found another way out, luckily. But it was fun."  
  
"The thought of you alone with some guy doesn't strike the right chord with me." Chris said, flashing her a look.  
  
"Why? Don't you trust me, Chris?"  
  
Eager to fix the conflict between the two, Leon stepped in. "I think he's just worried about you Sherie. You might have innocent intentions, but you can never be sure about the intentions of teenage boys." He said.  
  
"Thank you Leon. Who was this guy?" Chris asked.  
  
"The waiter."  
  
"Him!? God, you must have been in heaven."  
  
"Shut. Up."  
  
Claire, Jill and Leon shared a few confused glances, while Sherie glared at Chris. "I'm confused. Who's this waiter?" Leon asked.  
  
"It's confidential. I thought Chris would keep it that way." Sherie replied.  
  
"So you have a crush?" Claire asked.  
  
"Oh God. See, I *knew* this would happen. Chris is the only person who can take me seriously around here. I'm going to my room." Sherie spat.  
  
"But...what about dessert?" Claire called.  
  
"I'll get some later. Don't eat all the whipped cream, Leon!" Sherie called back.  
  
"Chris, why were you keeping this from us?" Claire asked, stabbing at a piece of turkey.  
  
"Because, she asked me to. Sherie's never really talked to me about anything before, and I figured this was my chance. I didn't see any harm in it, anyway." He replied.  
  
"What if she got hurt?"  
  
"How? She's friends with the guy as far as I know, I don't think we'd have to worry about him hurting her." He continued, reaching for his glass.  
  
"Well, I don't want her dating a total stranger, that's all."  
  
"Why don't you invite him over, then?" Jill asked.  
  
"Why, exactly?" Claire asked.  
  
"Well, if she really likes the guy, then she should bring him over for you to meet, and get a feel for and everything. If you like him, you'll be a lot more comfortable with Sherie being with him." Jill replied.  
  
"Look, we're getting ahead of ourselves. This kid doesn't even know she likes him. I'm taking her over to his workplace tomorrow, and she's going to give him her phone number. I think we should let Sherie do what she wants, and make her own mistakes."  
  
"Chris, that's totally irresponsible." Claire replied, shaking her head.  
  
"So is taking her to the shooting range, but I'm still gonna do that." Chris snickered, taking his empty plate to the sink. "I'll be back." He continued, going up to Sherie's room.  
  
Knocking on the door, he waited for a response before opening it. "What?" Sherie asked with a huff.  
  
"It's me." Chris replied, looking at the dark wood door.  
  
"..fine, come in."  
  
Turning the door handle, he stepped into Sherie's room which was a lot neater than it has been. "What is it?" Sherie asked, glacing out the window, hoping it would snow.  
  
"I'm sorry about blurting out your secret, but don't worry, Claire isn't going to interfere." Chris apologized, glancing around the room.  
  
"So everyone knows then?"  
  
"I...didn't really tell them anything. Just to leave you be."  
  
"Wow. Claire keeping her nose out of someone else's business? Amazing."  
  
"Sherie.." Chris warned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Have they talked to you about when they're moving in together?"  
  
"No. Not since it was first mentioned awhile ago."  
  
"I bet they're waiting for everyone to be really happy so they can make us sad."  
  
"Claire doesn't want to hurt you, Sherie. But, she's a grown woman in a serious relationship and wants her privacy. I'm not..entirely comfortable with the prospect of her being alone with Leon, but..I have to let her live her own life."  
  
"Wait, weren't you totally opposed to this whole thing? You kept saying how she's just your kid sister and you kicked the crap out of Leon, remember? Why the change of heart?" Sherie asked, turning away from the window.  
  
"Well..when everyone caught me and Jill hugging, I kind of realized what it must feel like for Claire and Leon. They kind of have to love each other secretly."  
  
"So? I mean, I'd do it if you people didn't approve...wait, forget I said that."  
  
Chris shook his head. "I'll try. They deserve some privacy, I think. Besides, it'll be fun just you and me around here."  
  
"Can you even cook?" Sherie asked. Chris grinned, and shrugged.  
  
"I'm sure I'll manage."  
  
"So we're going tomorrow, right?" Sherie asked as Chris opened the door to leave.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Wear something nice, okay?" Sherie smiled, and nodded.  
  
Closing the door behind him, Chris went back downstairs to the kitchen. The table was clear, and everyone was packing away leftovers. "Is she okay?" Claire asked. Chris nodded and leaned against the refrigerator.  
  
"I think you should talk to her, Claire." Leon remarked.  
  
"Huh?" Claire said, looking up from the aluminum foil she was wrapping around the turkey.  
  
"You and Sherie have been really distant lately. Like Chris said, he and Sherie have never really had a good verbal relationship, and yours is slipping away. That's probably why she never told you about this waiter."  
  
"Yeah, I think Leon's right." Chris added.  
  
"Alright. I'll bring her some dessert, and we'll talk."  
  
Pulling out a stack of plates, Claire brought a pumpkin pie to the table and sliced a piece, and garnished it with a few dollops of whipped cream. "Okay, here I go. If you hear stuff breaking, help me." She smiled, grabbing a fork.  
  
"Good luck." Leon said, taking a spoon and taking to the whipped cream.  
  
-=-  
  
Knocking on the door to Sherie's room, Claire thought of things to say, and not to say. "Chris?" Sherie called through the door.  
  
"Nope, it's his better half." Claire replied cheerfully.  
  
"Oh." Sherie said, somewhat dissappointed. Still, she opened the door.  
  
"I brought you some pie." Claire said handing the plate over.  
  
"Thanks. Is that all you came up for?" Sherie asked, sitting on her bed and digging into the dessert.  
  
"No, I came up to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Is there anything in specific that _you_ want to talk about?"  
  
Sherie thought for a moment. "Uhm..I'm kind of worried about this guy." She said finally.  
  
"What do you mean?" Claire asked, sitting at the end of her bed.  
  
"Well...I really like him, and I'm just worried that I'll screw something up, or that he won't like me or something."  
  
"Well, that's natural. I don't think there's any reason for him *not* to like you. And you're friends, right?"  
  
"Sorta. We didn't really talk, except when we were locked in the basement."  
  
"What'd you talk about there?"  
  
"Nothing much. He knows my parents are dead, and how me met. He doesn't really get along with his family, which is why he's working at the restaurant. That's about it."  
  
"So you weren't down there for very long, then. Well, you're giving him your phone number tomorrow?" Sherie nodded.  
  
"What if he doesn't call?" Sherie asked.  
  
Claire smiled warmly, and scooted up to sit next to Sherie. "If he doesn't call, then you can assume two things. One, that he's been extremely busy and didn't have time, or forgot. And two, that he didn't want to call. But, thinking about number two isn't really a good idea. You'll just end up feeling depressed and start getting paranoid."  
  
"You seem to know a lot about this." Sherie remarked.  
  
"Well, I was a teenager once too. I used to have crushes on some of Chris's friends. I'd go for the older types, you know? Of course I was just "Chris's little sister" to them."  
  
"Did you ever go after them?"  
  
"No, no. I told Chris once, and he laughed for like fifteen minutes straight, before telling me the guy was a loser and I deserved better."  
  
Sherie laughed lightly. "Did you ever get your heart broken?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. I was really torn up about it, and it happened right around when Chris was joining the air force, so I took it really bad. But you get over it, and move on. You meet better people, fall in love again. It's a cycle. Until you find someone and settle down. I wouldn't be worried about it, though. You're still young, and beautiful, and have plenty of years ahead of you." Claire said, taking Sherie's plate.  
  
"Thank you, Claire. I actually feel a bit better now. And, in case you're interested, Chris is okay with you moving in with Leon." Sherie informed.  
  
"What? He is?"  
  
"Yep. Said you're a grown woman and the two of you need your privacy."  
  
"Wow. He's turned a new leaf. I think Jill should stick around for awhile!"  
  
Smiling Claire, got up from the bed and headed to the door. "The kickback will scare you at first, but you can get used to it." She said, sharing some gun wisdom, even though Sherie had no idea what she was talking about. Leaving the room, she felt a sense of accomplishment. She had hopefully improved her relationship with Sherie, and Chris was finally accepting her and Leon's relationship.  
  
----  
  
A/N: If there were any words tossed in there...it's cause I was singing while writing. I don't think I got any Japanese in there, *cough Hello-HYDE cough* but if a sentance doesn't make any sense, blame Creed.  
  
And that V down there V is the necklace. i probably did a bad job describing it. :p  
  
http://www.mondera.com/jewelry/product.asp?partno=3004300&sourceID=uM6NKyG0KQo-FHfk.LPE5n2vxaRnkZujhQ 


	9. To Measure Love

Family Ties   
  
To Measure Love  
  
by: Hotaru   
  
Notes and the likes: Lots of dialogue. Most betwixt two people so if you get confused...so Thanksgiving is next week. I'm thankful for REVIEWS. Hotaru loves REVIEWS!  
  
-=-  
  
"I'm a bit nervous." Sherie said as she and Chris walked towards the restaurant Peter worked in.  
  
"That's alright. Take a few deep breaths, you'll be fine." Chris replied, patting her on the shoulder. She could barely feel it through her thick pea coat and sweater. It was exceptionably chilly that mid-morning.  
  
Chris held the door open for her, and she walked into the cool looking restaurant. "What should we do?" She asked.  
  
"Ask the guy at the bar if he's working today. If he is, ask the guy to tell him you're waiting or something." Chris offered.  
  
Sherie went over the bar, and Chris sat down at a stool and ordered a coke. "Pete? Sure, he's working. I'll let him know a pretty girl is here to see him." The bartender said with a wink. Sherie's eyes widened slightly as she sat down beside Chris.  
  
"He's just saying that to be nice." Chris said reassuringly. Getting comments about your looks from older men was creepy.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Last night, Claire mentioned her moving in with Leon."  
  
"Yeah? What's she say?"  
  
"Just that she appreciated me finally accepting it..and that we should talk about it soon 'cause she doesn't want to move in the summer."  
  
"Yeah. That would suck."  
  
Chris nodded over Sherie's head, causing her to turn around. "Sherie? Hey, what are you doing here?" Peter asked, smiling.  
  
"I...left my bag here the last time we were here. I was wondering if you'd seen it." Sherie said nervously.  
  
"Did you check the lost and found box?"  
  
"I didn't know you had one."  
  
"Yeah, come on."   
  
He put his hand on Sherie's back and led her into a small hallway and into a room. "Is this all stuff that people leave here?" Sherie asked.  
  
"Yeah. Coats and stuff are usually claimed within a day or two. Kids toys, hats, scarves. It's like a schmorgesborg of others people stuff." Peter replied. "Here's where all the purses are." He kicked a box across the floor towards her, and she knelt down to look through it.  
  
"Sorry to bother you. I wasn't sure who to ask for. I figured you'd be the best bet."  
  
"No, it's okay. You'd be suprised at how boring it can be walking around in circles all day." He replied with a laugh.  
  
"It's not here. Hm. That's okay, it didn't really have anything important in it."  
  
"Sorry. If you want, I can talk to the manager to see if we can re-emburse you or something."  
  
Sherie smiled. "Are you always this nice to people who've lost things?" She asked. Peter smirked.  
  
"Not really. Most of them grate my nerves." He replied.  
  
"I'm glad that I don't."  
  
They kind of looked at each other in silence, before Sherie pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. "Well, here's my number. Give me a call sometime." She said. Peter glanced down at the paper.  
  
"If I find your purse or...?" He questioned.  
  
"No. Just cause." She smiled at him one last time before walking back into the restaurant and over to Chris.  
  
"How'd it go?" He asked. Sherie couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"Is he looking at me?" She asked.   
  
"Yes. And smiling! What happened?" Chris asked, as he finished off his soda.  
  
"I think we were flirting."  
  
"Cool. You gave him your number?"  
  
"Yes. I think we should go."  
  
Chris tossed two bucks down on the counter, nodded at Peter, then walked with Sherie out of the restaurant.  
  
---  
  
"I wonder what Claire's gonna think about all this." Sherie said half to herself on the way home.  
  
"She'll probably be happy for you." Chris replied, turning onto the highway.  
  
"Yeah. But she still has to play the role of protector and guardian. So _someone_ has to be worried."  
  
"Leon?"  
  
"I think he's more concerned with not getting snuffed by you."  
  
"He let me kick his ass."  
  
"Where are we going?" Sherie asked, noticing they weren't headed home.  
  
"Shooting range." Chris replied with a smirk.  
  
"Are you fucking serious?!"  
  
"Sherie! Watch your mouth!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry! But...you're serious?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh man...this day has been sureal."  
  
Chris merely smiled. He had been jealous of how much Sherie adored Leon, and his efforts to be closer to her were working. Besides, if they were going to be living alone together, they might as well get along right?  
  
"So when's Jill leaving?" Sherie asked when they arrived at the shooting range.  
  
"Soon. We haven't talked about it really." Chris replied, sounding kind of sad.  
  
"Have you thought about maybe going back with her to visit or something?"  
  
"Not really. Why?"  
  
"I dunno. It's kind of selfish if you want her to come here all the time. I mean, if you want to get points you should be willing to travel."  
  
"Points for what?"  
  
Sherie rolled her eyes. "You're so dense." She muttered, while Chris signed in and got the supplies.   
  
"Now, put these goggles on, and put the headphones on." Chris ordered, walking down the hall to a free spot.  
  
"Okay." Sherie replied, doing so quickly.  
  
"Now, you want to put your left foot forwards, and your right foot back a bit, and turned to the side so you're in a comfortable, stable stance." Sherie did so, shifting a bit to make sure she was stable.  
  
"Alright, you set?" Sherie nodded. Chris handed her the gun, and smiled slightly. "Okay, aim at the target, line it up with this part of the gun."  
  
"What should I aim at?"  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
Nodding, Sherie lined up with the figure's abdomen. "And when you're ready, squeeze the trigger. But don't be stiff legged, or you'll fall back." Chris said, standing back. Sherie fired, and stepped back with her left foot, suprised at the kick back.  
  
"Oh wow." She breathed, her hands tingling.  
  
"Congratulations! You got him in the crotch!" Chris remarked, peering at the piece of paper about twenty feet ahead of them.  
  
"My aim was a little too low. But still, it's gonna hurt. That sucker'd be on the floor!"  
  
Laughing, Chris pat her on the back. "Keep going, you'll get better." He said, standing back to watch. The kid was a natural. About two hours later, they collected the sheets full of bullet holes for Sherie to keep as souvenirs. "My hands are still tingling. This was so awesome." Sherie said as they climbed into the car.  
  
"Yeah, first time always is. You ready to head back? I bet lunch's waiting." Chris replied, starting the car.  
  
"Yes, I'm starving!"  
  
---  
  
When they got home, Claire and Jill were sitting in the kitchen talking. "Hey guys, where'd you go?" Jill asked.  
  
"Sherie got a taste of what it's like to be a gun slinger." Chris replied.  
  
"Ooh, how'd you like it?" Jill asked.  
  
"It as great! It was such a thrill, I can't wait to go again!" Sherie replied.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Do some homework then we'll talk." Chris said.  
  
"Oh, before I forget, someone called for you." Claire spoke up.  
  
Sherie raised her eyebrows. "Who?" She asked.  
  
"Some boy." Claire replied, grinning slyly, handing over a piece of note paper.Sherie grabbed the paper and ran up to her room, forgetting about how hungry she was.  
  
"Wait, what'd I miss?" Jill asked.  
  
"The waiter, remember? She went to talk to him today, and she gave him her number. I guess he called." Chris replied.  
  
"Aw, how cute."  
  
"She has a crush. Just like you!" Claire said, smiling brightly at Chris.  
  
Jill blushed and looked down at the table. "Oh, I've made you two uncomfortable! I'm going to see Leon, bye!" Claire said gleefully, running out the front door.   
  
"She enjoys torturing me." Chris said, sitting down in a chair.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Their eyes met, and they stared briefly, before getting up from their chairs and kissing each other furiously.   
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs, Sherie sat on her bed, phone in hand, trying to calm down before calling. "Look, there's nothing to be afraid of. Just call him." She told herself. She quickly picked up the phone and dialed before she had time to stop herself. It rang three times before someone picked up.   
  
"Hello?" A familiar voice greeted.  
  
"..hi! It's Sherie, sorry I missed your call." Sherie said quickly.   
  
"Oh, that's okay. I would have waited if I had known you were going out some place."  
  
"Actually, I didn't know where I was going either. I thought I was going out, but then Chris said we were finally going to the shooting range. It was so great."  
  
"Shooting range?"  
  
"Yeah. I've been around guns for the majority of my life. And I've been itching to get my hand on one for the longest."  
  
"Huh. Don't hear that everyday."   
  
Sherie laughed slightly. "Yeah, it's kind of weird. But anyway, what'd you call for?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing in particular. I got off of work early and have been bored out of my mind the entire vacation so I was just seeing what you were doin'." Peter replied.  
  
"Me too. I'm...doing nothing. I've done nothing the entire vacation."  
  
"Same here. So..you don't have plans?"  
  
"No...you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So..you wanna...do something?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, if you do, that'd be cool."  
  
Sherie put her hand over her mouth and contained a squeal. "Yeah...sure. Like what?" She asked.  
  
"Ah..I don't know. Have you eaten dinner?" He replied.   
  
"No. Nothing but breakfast, actually, I'm pretty starving."   
  
"We can get something to eat if you want. I just wanna get out of here."  
  
"Yeah, sure. That'd be great. Here, I'll give you my address. I'll be ready in like fifteen minutes, okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
---  
  
Once she was off the phone, Sherie practically barreled into the bathroom. She took a quick shower to freshen up, and looked in the closet. She pulled out a fuzzy white sweater and black pants, and black boots. Fixing her hair in the mirror, she put on some light blue eye shadow and looked around for some perfume. Finding nothing, she went into Claire's room and spritsed on some wild flower stuff and ran downstairs to wait. Jill and Chris weren't around, which was suspicious. But Sherie was far too nervous to worry about that. There was a light knock on the door a few minutes later, so taking a deep breath, Sherie went and opened the door. She smiled and stepped out of the way to let Peter in.  
  
"Welcome. I'd introduce you but everyone seems to be missing." She said, closing the door.  
  
"How many people live here?" Peter asked, looking around.  
  
"Officially..three. But Claire's boyfriend's always over, and a friend of ours is visiting from Europe, so she's here too."  
  
"Wow. Must be busy then."  
  
"Yeah. I kind of miss the peace and quiet, but then I'll miss everyone when they're gone."  
  
"So you wanna get goin'?"  
  
Sherie nodded and went into the kitchen, her boots clunking against the floor loudly. "Let me just leave 'em a note and we can go." She said, scribbling down on a note pad. Peter had walked and stood near the front door, so Sherie went to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Chris, I'm going out! See you later!" She shouted, before Peter held the door open for her.  
  
"Okay!" A muffled voice yelled from upstairs.  
  
"Huh I guess someone's here then."  
  
The air was brisk, but comfortable. "So how are you?" Sherie asked.   
  
"Ah. Could be better. My dad's already hounding me about college." Peter replied.  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Yeah. God, I work all the time, and he still asks why I don't have my own place yet."  
  
"Does he...resent you or something?"  
  
"Yeah. He loves my sisters, but I guess he wants to be the man of the house."  
  
"That blows. He shouldn't mistreat you just 'cause you're a guy."  
  
"Yeah, well, try telling him that."  
  
"I'm sorry." Sherie apologized.  
  
"It's ok. I didn't mean to..get mad at you, I guess. I just can't talk to anyone about it you know?"  
  
"Well, you can talk to me when ever, okay? Then I'll tell you all about my wicked past."  
  
"How wicked can it be? You seem like a good person."  
  
"Thanks, I am. But still--wait, where are we going?"  
  
"Train station. Don't have a car, don't have a liscence. Hope you don't mind."  
  
Sherie shook her head. "No, it's fine."  
  
"So anyway, what wicked things have you experienced?" Peter asked.  
  
"Hm. What interesting things should I tell you..."  
  
"Why don't you start from the beginning. Where'd you used to live?"  
  
"Well, my parents were researchers for the Umbrella Corporation. So Raccoon City."  
  
"You mean that big conglomerate that almost went bankrupt cause of some cover up conspiracy or something?" Peter asked incredously as they descended the stairs to the train platform.  
  
"Yes, that Umbrella Corp. My dad altered a virus...that turned people into cannibals." Sherie continued.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. He worked with a guy named Wesker, who collaberated on the creation of the aforementioned T-Virus."  
  
"Wow. So what happened?"  
  
"You sure you want to know. It's a lot to take in, Pete."  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
Sherie sighed deeply. "There was an 'incident' in Raccoon City. From what I know, the T-Virus leaked at a research facility, turning everyone inside into zombies. It also affected animals, too. There were rabid dogs, and crows and stuff...a special police unit was sent in to investigate some murders in the forests on the outskirts of town. The first team sent was totally wiped out. One person survived, out of...six."  
  
"Jesus Christ." Peter breathed.  
  
"Chris, one of my guardians, he was a member of the second team that was sent to the woods to find the first team. Him, that friend from Europe, and another guy were the only survivors. After that, his sister, the other guardian, went to Raccoon City to look for him, which is where we met."  
  
"How'd they survive? If there were...cannibals and dogs and shit all over?" Peter asked, as the train approached.  
  
"Hell, how did _I_ survive? They had guns, and ammo and a medic. I'm not saying that it was easy, but it's a miracle I survived."  
  
"How old were you when this happened?"  
  
"Twelve. I was small, and hid in closets and air vents and stuff 'til the zombies left. After awhile, I met up with Claire, and stayed with her. But I survived on my own a bit before that."  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
"I don't know how my mom died. Claire's boyfriend knows, but he isn't going to tell me. I guess he wants to spare me the pain or some bull shit like that. My dad...lets just say he got really fucked up."  
  
The doors to the train opened with a ding, and the two stepped on. "So you went to live with...Chris and Claire after you left the city?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah. We hopped a train right as the facility blew up. We were lucky." Sherie replied.  
  
"Well. That's...quite a tale."  
  
"Yep. But you asked."  
  
"So are you like...officially adopted or..?" Peter continued.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think so, really. I just started living with them, since I didn't know if I had any relatives, and they were the only people I knew." Sherie replied, glad the train car was empty.  
  
"That sucks. They didn't know your parents, right?"  
  
"No. No one except the people at the lab did. It's sad. I practically grew up there."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Like..they were to cheap to pay for a babysitter or something, so they'd leave notes like 'Working late, stay with Bob' or whatever tech they paid to watch me."  
  
"That's fucked up."  
  
Sherie nodded and leaned back. "I take it you resent them a lot huh?" He questioned.  
  
"Of course. It kind of makes me seem like a bad person. That I can hate my parents and everything, but still want them to be alive. Kind of selfish, don't you think?"  
  
"Not at all. They're your parents. They're supposed to be there for you, especially when you were so young."  
  
"I guess that's why I'm mature now. I had no childhood."  
  
"At least you didn't turn out like some of those slut bags at school."  
  
"Oh, them. Spoiled rotten, and they treat their parents like shit anyway."  
  
"Oh, this is our stop."  
  
They got off at an area of town Sherie didn't recognize and started walking towards the street. "The only people who like those girls are...losers. Like, this one guy I know called me up like 'Yo man I just scored with so-and-so'. What am I supposed to say? 'Good for you, hope she didn't give you herpes'?" Peter said. Sherie laughed.  
  
"That is so true! And disgusting at the same time. Why would you want to sleep with someone like that?"  
  
"Desperate to get laid?"  
  
"Maybe. Well, I'm glad you're not like that. I can't stand people like that. Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"Mike's Diner. A guy I know works there. They're supposed to close early today but he said he'd let me in."  
  
"Wow, you've gone through so much trouble."  
  
"Ah, it's my first date in awhile. And I'm already being a cheapskate taking you to a diner.."  
  
"Oh, come on. Diner's have great food, if you know the right ones." Sherie said, trying not to blush.  
  
"See, that's what I like about you. You're not like any other girl I know." Peter complimented.  
  
"O-oh? How so?"  
  
"Well...I think with you, it's not all about money and material possessions and stuff."  
  
"How do you know me so well? Been stalking me, have you?"  
  
Peter smiled. He had a great smile. They stopped walking, and faced each other nervously. "Not quite. I do have my minions but...I guess I just get a feeling when I'm with you." He said. Sherie swallowed, her mouth dry.  
  
"Thank you. Since we're being honest, I've sort of...been...admiring you from afar."  
  
"You have?" He chuckled. "I usually notice when girls stare at me."  
  
"I do it discreetly."  
  
They both smiled, and tentativly, Sherie stood on her toes and pressed her lips against Peter's gently. Her mind was running a mile a minute. Lowering her feet, she licked her lips and looked at the floor. "I can't believe I just did that." She whispered.  
  
"I'm glad you did." Peter said, taking her hand, and continuing on their way. 


	10. To Accomplish A Dream

Family Ties   
  
To Accomplish a Dream  
  
by: Hotaru   
  
Notes and the likes: Cough cough cough. Christmas is almost here, I'm learning to knit. HuZzAh! Christmas has past, the scarf i'm knitting for my boyfriend is coming along well. almost a foot long.   
  
-=-  
  
"I'm home!" Claire announced cheerfully, closing the front door of the house. Shrugging her coat off, she tossed it over a chair and went into the kitchen. "Chris?" She called, walking to the stairs that led upstairs. Frowning at the silence, she went up to the second floor. Sherie's room was empty, the guest room was empty. Claire paused outside Chris's room and pressed her ear to the door. Talking. Raising her hand, she rapped at the door with her knuckles. "Chris? Is that you?" She asked.   
  
"Claire? What? What is it?" Chris asked frantically.  
  
"Nothing...I was just wondering where everyone was. Open the door.  
  
"N-no. Ah, Sherie went out awhile ago. You gonna start on dinner?"  
  
Claire crossed her arms. "Chris...what are you hiding? Why won't you talk to me face to face?" She asked, tempted to turn the knob.  
  
"Nothing, you just caught me at a bad time. I'll be down in a bit." Chris replied.  
  
"Where's Jill? Did she go out too?"  
  
"N-no. We're talking, it's kind of personal so can you give us a few minutes?"  
  
"Yeah..sure."  
  
Snickering, Claire went down to the kitchen. That's when she noticed a note on the table. "Hey guys, I'm going out on a date. Don't know when I'll be back. Sherie." Claire read with a smile. "How cute." She remarked, putting the note in her pocket, reminding herself to put it in a scrapbook.  
  
-=-  
  
"..so one time, I stayed up til like three in the afternoon, right? And I went to sleep and didn't get up til like...eleven." Peter told, washing his food down with the remainder of he soda.  
  
"Why?" Sherie asked, crumpling a napkin.  
  
"I had to help someone move, and for some reason thought it was a good idea to not go to sleep."  
  
"I bet it was hard to get back into a sleep pattern after that."  
  
"Oh yeah. I can't remember exactly...but I don't know."  
  
"Can I get you guys some dessert?" Peter's waiter friend asked, taking their empty plates.  
  
"Ah..I'm pretty full." Sherie replied. She scarfed down her meal quickly, seeing how she didn't eat much that day.  
  
"We can share something if you're not that hungry."  
  
"Sure, get whatever you want."  
  
Peter glanced at the dessert menu before deciding on a giant brownie topped with ice cream and chocolate syrup. "That sounds good." Sherie smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Probably has like a thousand calories, but..who cares." Peter replied.  
  
"So. What do you do for fun?"  
  
"Eh. I don't really have much free time to do things I like. What about you?"  
  
"My daily activities include sulking in my room and...that's about it."  
  
"So these shooting range excursions aren't a regular thing?"  
  
"Oh, God no. This was the first time I went. Claire didn't want me to go for the longest time. But since I brought my grades up, Chris took me."  
  
A positively decadent brownie was placed in front of the two with forks. "Oh boy. I'm going to regret this later." Sherie said, taking a part of the brownie and biting into it.  
  
"Just...run or something to work it off. Not that you need to, or anything, but...you know..yeah." Peter stammered, blushing slightly.  
  
"Aw, you're blushing."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yeah. Your ears are turning red. That's so cute."  
  
-=-  
  
"I wonder if they're worried about me." Sherie said to herself as they walked, hand-in-hand to the train station.  
  
"You haven't been gone that long." Peter replied, glancing at his watch.  
  
"Yeah. Knowing Claire, she'll ask Chris where I went, he won't know and hell will break loose. I bet Leon's out in his squad car looking for me by now."  
  
"At least you know they care about you."  
  
"Yeah...I guess it's kind of weird. Growing up with no one, then all of a sudden having all these people that care. I'm sorry if I sound selfish or something...I don't want to give you the wrong impression or anything."  
  
"No, you're not. I get what you're saying. It's not your typical white-picket fence family that's always so happy and the concept of being unhappy is alien to them." Peter said.  
  
"Yeah. I hate people like that. Never knew what it was like to be alone, or deal with hardships and stuff. They breeze on through life without a care in the world, you know?"  
  
"Mm-hm." Sherie's cell phone started ringing, just as the train station loomed into view.  
  
"Sorry.." She apologized, pulling the phone from her pocket and answering it. "Hello?"  
  
"Sherie, where are you?" It was Claire. She didn't sound _too_ frantic.  
  
"I'm...out. Going to the train, heading home. Why?"  
  
"Chris had no idea where you went. Are you alone?"  
  
"Noo..."  
  
"Who are you with?"  
  
Sherie rolled her eyes. "A guy." She whispered.  
  
"A guy!? Who? What guy?"  
  
"Look, I'll tell you when I get home. We'll be on the train in a little bit, so just relax and I'll see you when I get home, okay?"  
  
"Alright. Chris, I'll never forgive you for letting her go out with a guy!" Claire said, as she hung up the phone. Poor Chris.  
  
"Sorry about that. She was freaking out." Sherie apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Is she gonna give you a hard time about this?" Peter asked.  
  
"I don't think so. I hope not. I thought she'd be happy that I was finally dating. And what's going to happen when she moves in with her boyfriend? I really don't think she's gonna be so obsessive once she doesn't have to see me everyday."  
  
"Well, she'll probably have her brother keep her on top of things."  
  
"Yeah, probably. But I think it'll be nice, just me and Chris. Something different at least."  
  
"Will he be able to handle everything? Seems like your house was matriarchal."  
  
"I think we'll be okay. I mean, I know how to cook..sort of. I can cook a few things, but I'm not a big fan of cleaning anything. When you see my room, you'll probably be horrified. Crap everywhere." Sherie babbled. "You want to meet everyone?"  
  
"Ah...you sure they won't try to shoot me or something?" Peter asked, half joking.  
  
"Nah. You know Chris, he actually is happy for me. I think you should meet them, just to get it out of the way. I think Claire'd be a little calmer if she knew what a great guy you were."  
  
"Thanks. You've been feeding me compliments left and right, I kind of feel bad."  
  
"Why? You don't have to return them, I'd be embarassed."  
  
"Well I don't want you to think I don't like you...cause I do."  
  
Sherie smiled. "Good. I like you too." She replied. They sat down on a bench, and waited for the train to come. "Hey, check out that guy over there. Looks kind of weird, doesn't he?" Peter said lowly, talking about a man on the other side of the train tracks.  
  
"Yeah. Why's he looking at us?" Sherie questioned.  
  
"I dunno, maybe he's just some weirdo."  
  
"I hope the train comes anyway...I'm getting shivers, watching him watching me."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I won't let him do anything." Peter said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.  
  
-=-  
  
The train came about ten minutes later, the man on the other side didn't move one inch the entire time. Peter and Sherie walked together towards the Redfield's house, Sherie looking back every few minutes. "I told you not to worry." Peter said, as she turned around again.  
  
"I can't help it. The guy gave me the creeps." Sherie replied, shivering. Peter took her hand and squeezed it.  
  
"We're almost to your house, anyway, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Why is it so dark? Why aren't any of the street lights on?"  
  
"The government wants to freak you out, that's why."  
  
Sherie slapped his shoulder, but sighed in relief when she saw the lights on in her house. When they got to the door, they stopped. "Alright, let me just prepare you for what'll probably happen." Sherie said.  
  
"Okay..." Peter replied slowly.  
  
"Chris will recognize you, and be happy for me. Claire will freak out internally but be nice to you out of courtesy. Jill will probably be indifferent. Interested, but not too interested. And I don't know if Leon's even here...but..prepare yourself."  
  
"Okay, all ready."  
  
Sighing, Sherie turned the door knob and pushed the door open. "I'm home." She announced, shrugging off her coat and hanging it up.  
  
"It's about time!" Claire replied. Sherie turned into the living room, Peter hung back in the veranda.  
  
"Relax, it's not like we had any plans." Sherie retorted. Jill leaned back, looking behind Sherie.  
  
"Who's the wall flower?" She asked with a small smile.   
  
"Ah, hi. I'm Pete, a friend of Sherie's from school. Sorry about getting her home late." Peter answered, stepping into the room. Claire smiled slyly, Chris nodded and Jill smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Jill, Chris and I used to work together." She replied.  
  
"I'm Chris, used to work with Jill. I don't think we ever were formally introduced." Chris said, getting up from the couch to shake the boy's hand.  
  
"And this is sweet, over protective Claire." Sherie concluded. Claire scowled at Sherie, but shook Peter's hand with a smile.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you. You want anything to eat or drink?" She questioned.  
  
"No, thanks, I'm still pretty full from dinner." Peter replied graciously.  
  
"Here, come sit down." Jill said after a few moments of silence, scooting over on the large couch. Sherie and Pete walked around the couch and sat down awkwardly.  
  
"Jill, remember the restaurant we went after Claire got out of the hospital? It's where Peter works." Sherie said, trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Oh really? How long have you been working there?" Jill replied.  
  
"Not that long, less than a year." Pete replied.  
  
"You like it there?"  
  
"Yeah. It does get tiring though, walking around in circles every day, but it's fun."  
  
"You're a waiter?"  
  
"Yeah. It'd be cool to be a chef, but I'd have to go to school and everything for it."  
  
"It's not something you'd look to pursue?" Chris added. Peter merely shrugged.  
  
"I'm not really sure. There's a lot of expenses I have to take into account as it is, so...I don't know." He answered.  
  
Just then, someone opened the front door. Everyone turned around to look in the veranda to see who it was. "Leon?" Claire called, appearing from the kitchen. It indeed was the officer. "Oh my God! What happened?!" Claire exclaimed, running over to him.  
  
"Some fucker ran a red light and totalled my fucking car." Leon replied, as Claire led him to a chair.  
  
"Your head is bleeding really badly. Do you want to go to the hospital?" She asked worriedly, pressing a hand towel against his wound.  
  
"Nah, I should be alright. God...my car is ruined." Leon moaned.  
  
"Aren't there camera's at all stop lights?" Peter questioned.  
  
Leon turned. "Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"He's Sherie's friend, they just got back from a date." Claire replied. "But he's right. You, as a cop, should know about that."  
  
"I know, I know. I'm just a freaking wreck right now." Leon muttered.  
  
"Where's your car now?" Chris asked.  
  
"At the scene. One of my friends dropped me off here, but I have to get back there once my head's patched up." Leon replied, as Claire went to get some bandages.  
  
"The guy that hit you, did he leave or is he arrested..?" Sherie asked.  
  
Leon sighed. "He ran like hell. The whole front of his car was totally destroyed. He drove it as far as it would go before hoping out and taking off on foot." He replied.  
  
"Maybe he didn't have insurance or something and couldn't afford to pay for the damages." Pete offered.  
  
"Yeah. He didn't think that we'd find his car and run the plates. Stupid idiot."  
  
"Where did he hit the car?" Jill questioned.  
  
"From behind. He turned onto the street I was on, speeding of course, and slammed right into the back of my car, thus causing me to crack my head into the windshield."  
  
"I bet there's a giant crack in it." Sherie chuckled.  
  
"I'm glad _you_ find this amusing. Why don't you take your boyfriend to your room or something?" Leon spat.  
  
"No!" Claire said, appearing with the supplies.   
  
"Fine." Sherie replied, standing up and heading upstairs with Peter in tow.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. They're all giant psycho's." Sherie apologized, once they reached her room.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Sucks what happened." Pete said, glancing around her mess of a room.  
  
"Yeah. He's a cop, though, so he should get a break. And he can always use a cop car until he gets his fixed."  
  
"Oh, he's a cop? Interesting."  
  
"Yeah, he actually was in the R.P.D. when everything happened. He was a rookie at the time, though. Sorry about my room being a mess. I hate cleaning and I didn't think you'd be coming over."  
  
"That's okay. It's just clothes, anyway." Peter smiled.  
  
"Thankfully nothing embarassing. Oh, damn. It looks like it's starting to rain." Sherie said, looking out the window.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's not that far to the bus stop."  
  
"I can ask Claire if she can give you a ride. I'd feel horrible if you got soaked."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Sherie layed width-wise across her bed. "I hate when it rains." She sighed.  
  
"Why's that?" Peter asked, sitting beside her.  
  
"Cause it makes me think."  
  
"Thinking's not always a bad thing." He said jokingly.  
  
"Shut up." Sherie said, lightly shoving him. "I mean thinking about the past."  
  
"Oh. You can just try an' distract yourself."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Sitting up, she leaned over and pulled something from the drawer in her night stand. It was the locket that used to contain the G-Virus sample. "There's a pic of my parents in there. You wouldn't think it from looking at them, but they were horrible people." She sighed.  
  
"You all look so happy." Peter said.  
  
"Yeah. It was such a front. That's all I have left of them. Fake happiness."  
  
"Then why do you keep it?"  
  
"It's all I have left. No pictures, hardly any memories. Birthday parties at the louge at their stupid lab. They hardly showed up. They'd have a party at home a few weeks later when ever they got time off of some shit like that."  
  
"The last birthday party I had was when I was eight." Peter interrupted.  
  
"What?" Sherie questioned.  
  
"When..when my mom died, my dad went through this faze where he didn't do anything. My birthday rolled around and he just kind of stared at me whenever he'd see me. No presents, not even a "happy birthday". The next year or so he'd say it, but never did anything significant. I hate my birthday."  
  
"Why? Cause it just brings up bad memories?"  
  
"Yeah. It reminds me that another year has passed, another year gone, and it just reminds me of all the shit I never accomplished."  
  
"I'm sorry." Sherie said, taking his hand.  
  
"My birthday's next week, so I was thinking you could come over and we can watch a movie or something. Nothing special..but it'd mean something." Peter said quietly.  
  
"Really? You'd want me over for your birthday?" Sherie asked, sitting up, resting on her elbow.  
  
"Yeah. Better than 'celebrating' alone, right?"  
  
"Okay. It's a date."  
  
There was a knock on Sherie's door then. "Why's this door closed?" Claire asked, thrusting the old wooden door open. "What's going on?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"We're talking. That's all." Sherie replied stoically.  
  
"Well, I think it's time Peter should be going. It's getting late, and raining like mad outside."   
  
"Yeah, my old man's probably just realizing I should have been home awhile ago." Peter said, standing up.   
  
"I'll drive you home." Claire said, nodding towards the hallway.   
  
Sherie got up off the bed and hugged Peter, while Claire eyed her incrediously. "I'll call you to figure out next week, kay?" Peter said. Sherie nodded and kissed his cheek, following him and Claire downstairs. Leon had left, apparantly, and Jill and Chris were talking quietly, while the news was on the t.v. "Alright, I'm gonna drop the kid off, swing by the deli, then I'll be back, kay?" Claire said, pulling on her coat.  
  
"Sure." Chris said, eyes flicking upwards momentarily before focusing back on Jill.  
  
"..bye." Claire mumbled, wondering why her brother was acting so weird.   
  
Peter and Sherie shared and umbrella as they ran to Claire's car. The back seat was a mess, covered with newspapers, food wrappers and soda cans. "You really should clean your car more often, Claire." Sherie chastized, brushing the garbage onto the floor.  
  
"Yeah, I should." Claire said, shaking the rain from her hair. "So where do you live, kiddo?" Sherie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Rockfort Street." Peter replied, buckling himself in.   
  
The name sent shivers down Claire's spine, and she fell silent. They were sitting in silence for a minute or so before Sherie shook Claire's arm. "Claire..? Are you okay?" She asked. Claire shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Yes, fine. I'm just feeling a bit unnerved because of what happened with Leon, I guess." She replied, starting the car. "I can't believe how hard it's raining. But as they say, April Showers..."  
  
"I wish it would snow at least once more before the Spring." Sherie sighed.  
  
"Why? It's such a hassle, shoveling, and laying down salt." Peter added.  
  
"Oh. Well, shoveling can be fun too. But I guess if you have to shovel several times a day, then it can suck."  
  
"That's why it's good that we have two men in the house. They can take shifts, while we stay warm inside." Claire kidded.  
  
They came to an intersection, where a fire hydrant was open, and water was pouring into the street. A large puddle had already formed. "Shit. I don't know if I can make it through that." She said to herself, slowly moving the car forward.  
  
"I don't want to get out and push." Sherie said, peering out the window to see how deep the water actually was.  
  
There must have been a pothole of sorts hidden beneath the water, for Claire's car stopped. They could hear water gurgling and splashing as she pressed on the accelerator, but the car did not move. "God dammit." Claire spat, putting the car in reverse. Nothing.  
  
"I can get out and push you through." Peter offered, unbuckling his seat belt.  
  
"No, you don't have to. I can keep trying." Claire said, putting the car back into drive.  
  
"You're gonna kill it if you do. Don't worry about it." Peter insisted, opening the door, and going to the back of the car.  
  
"How would you like to have a sleep over?" Claire asked, slowly pressing on the accelerator again.  
  
"What? Why?" Sherie questioned.  
  
"Well, we aren't getting any where, so I was gonna tell him to push us backwards."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Claire rolled down her window, and stuck her head out into the pouring rain. "Push it from the front." She said loudly.  
  
"What?" Peter called, blinking the rain from his eyes.  
  
"Push it from the front! We're not moving!" Claire repeated. Nodding, he went to the front, and sure enough, the car slowly started to roll backwards. "There we go." She waited for him to get into the car, before making a K-turn and turning back home.  
  
"Well, we can't go that way, and you're already soaking what. You wanna stay over tonight?" Claire asked.  
  
"Ahh...would that be alright with everyone?" Peter questioned.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine. Hopefully some of Chris' clothes will fit you, and you can wear them while I wash yours."  
  
"Great. Thanks." 


	11. In Time and Season

Family Ties   
  
In Time and Season  
  
by: Hotaru   
  
Notes and the likes: I don't know what day it is in the fic. Do any of you know?? I think it's the weekend. Or somethin. I don't own Mario!! Sorry, it took awhile to get this out, but i have been thinking of an ending, and everything, and i keep staying up into the morning hours. It's not good, man. NO GOOD! Hi Christine!  
  
-=-  
  
Sherie sat anxiously on the couch in the livingroom. She had changed into modest pair of pajamas, and was currently twidling her thumbs. Turning the television on, she flipped through the channels and stopped at the news. There was a report about the accident Leon was in.  
  
"..reportedly crashed into the rear end of the officer's car. The officer is said to be alright, recovering from a slight head injury. The driver of the other car took off on foot, but was apprehended by officers around fifteen minutes after the accident occured. There is no news yet as to whether or not the driver was driving under the influence of drugs or alcohol."  
  
Turning her head, Sherie smiled as Peter made his way down the stairs. "Feel better?" She asked. He nodded and sighed. "I should probably call my dad now and let him know where I am." He replied.  
  
"The phone's in the kitchen."  
  
"And here's John with the weather." The news reporter continued.  
  
"Well, no doubt you're feeling the effect of this rain storm, the entire coast is feeling it just about. The rain is going to continue well into the night, and into tomorrow morning making for a soggy commute. It should start to taper off around lunch time, but there may be some showers throughout the afternoon in some areas. Be sure to bring your umbrellas and lug out those rain boots. It's gonna be a wet one."  
  
Sherie got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, her thick socks sliding on the tile floor. "You want some hot chocolate?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Peter replied, hanging up the phone.  
  
"I'm glad Chris's clothes fit you."  
  
"They're a little bit baggy but that's to be expected."  
  
"So what'd your dad say?"  
  
"Ah, he didn't really care. Just said to make sure not to miss work or anything."  
  
"You work on the weekends?"  
  
"Yeah. Better than being at home, you get more customers and bigger tips." Peter said, as Sherie set the water to boil.  
  
"How much do you usually get, tip wise?" Sherie asked, flopping down on the couch.  
  
"About five bucks a table. But if there's a party, or a big group of people, it might be ten or fifteen. That's why they can underpay us."  
  
"Do you ever get really pissed off when they don't tip you anything?"  
  
"Of course. But you can't really say anything. You can spit in their food--which I never do, by the way--and be rude, but it isn't gonna get you much."  
  
They sat down together on the couch; the news was still on. "You want to play a game or something?" Sherie asked.  
  
"What 'cha got?" Peter asked. Sherie bent down and looked in the cabinet beneath the t.v.  
  
"Not much in the way of multi-player games...Mario Kart, Mario Party..that's about it."  
  
"How's Mario Party? Any good?"  
  
"Yeah, it's fun. Some of the games are kind of boring, or make you grind the analog, but it's still fun."  
  
"Alright, let's play that."  
  
Nodding, Sherie took the game out of the case and put it into her Gamecube. The water kettle started to whistle, so she got up from the floor and ran into the kitchen. "Do you like yours really chocolatey or regular?" She asked, pulling two cups from the cabinet.  
  
"Regular is fine." Peter replied.  
  
"Milk?"  
  
"Sure. You want any help?"  
  
"Nope, I'm fine. I'll be in in two seconds."  
  
She carried the two steaming cups and put them on the coffee table. "They're a bit hot so be careful." She warned, as she plugged the controllers into the system before turning it on. "How many turns do you want to play?"  
  
"I don't know. How many do you usually do?" Peter asked.  
  
"Usually the smallest number but I go to sleep late, so I won't be tired for awhile. Wanna go for fifty?"  
  
"Not a hundred?"  
  
"No way. That's insane. That'd be hours and hours. Fifty should keep us busy for awhile."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They played...and played...and played. By about one in the morning, they groaned each time a new game would start. "I had no idea it would take this long." Sherie grumbled.  
  
"Well, we did stop every fifteen minutes, and disappear and eat, and all that." Pete countered.  
  
"Yeah. I shouldn't have eaten anything. I'm gonna get fat."  
  
"Don't worry about that. You can work it off, right?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Can't we call it quits?"  
  
"We have five turns left, let's just finish it."  
  
"We both know the stupid computer player's gonna win cause he's a cheating bastard."  
  
-=-  
  
A few days later, school had started again, and Sherie and Pete started seeing more of each other. Claire began to pack her things into boxes, slowly, but surely. She was still apprehensive about moving. Chris started watching the Food Network religiously to learn how to cook before Claire was gone. It was chaotic to say the least. It was now May, and the weather started to finally get warmer. Everyone was at home, except Jill, who reluctantly returned to Europe.  
  
Sherie and Peter were walking towards the Redfield house after school. "I hate economics so much." Sherie said, kicking a stone down the sidewalk.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty irritating ain't it?" Pete replied.  
  
"I mean, it's just like...you stare at the clock, watching the minutes tick by, just itching to get out of there. And I do that when we still have like twenty minutes left."  
  
"That's torture."  
  
"I try to pay attention, and be interested and all that but..."  
  
"I know, I know..."  
  
They stopped in front of Sherie's house and stood there, like they normally do. "So when can I call you?" Pete asked, taking Sherie's hands.  
  
"Hm..I'll probably be busy helping Claire pack, and clean and stuff. I don't know, why don't I call you?" She offered.  
  
"Alright. I'll just do homework or whatever until you call."  
  
"Okay, sounds good."  
  
Their lips met, and they shared a kiss, until Peter felt a hand on his neck. He was yanked away from Sherie and held a few feet away from her. "Hey, man, what the hell is wrong with you?" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"Shut your mouth. I'm not here to see you." The attacker spat. He looked at Sherie who was frozen in fear. "You. Go inside, pack your bags, and come back out here. Tell anyone, and you won't be happy to see what I've done to lover-boy here." The man continued.  
  
"No. Not til you explain what the hell is going on!" She retorted.  
  
"You already know who I am, don't you my dear." The man said, while his grip remained firm around Peter's neck. "Your parents knew me. The Redfields know me. _You_ know me."  
  
Sherie's expression hardened. "You're that traitor, Wesker, aren't you!? What the hell do you want with me?!" She exclaimed. Wesker held his finger to his lips.  
  
"Ah, ah, my dear. Don't alarm your family. You know how well _I_ can disappear. And I don't thik you want your boyfriend here to disappear, right?" Sherie shook her head.   
  
"Why should I go with you?"  
  
"Other than the threat to your friend? I have a lot to talk about with you my dear, a lot you will want to know. So please, go pack your bags, and leave without a sound."  
  
"No. She isn't leaving with you, you psycho." Peter choked out, attempting to break free.  
  
"Don't cause a scene, or you will regret it. I promise I won't harm her." Wesker said earnestly.  
  
"Will you leave him alone if I go?" Sherie asked.  
  
"He has nothing to do with this. So yes."  
  
Hesitating slightly, Sherie went into the house as quietly as possible. She went straight up to her room and pulled out the largest bag she had. She started putting clothes in it, and things she wouldn't want to be without. Pulling her locket out from under a pile of paper, she opened it and stared at the people inside. Their faces started to fade from her memory, and she had to remind herself of what they looked like. She grabbed her green leather journal, and tossed it in along with a pen. She yanked her cell phone charger out of the wall and tossed it in the bag as well. Looking out her window, she saw Wesker had Peter in a less serious hold, but he looked impatient. Finding a piece of paper, she wrote on it.  
  
Wesker's taken me, and threated Peter, he said there's stuff I should know. Don't know where I'm going, I have my phone. I'm sorry.  
  
Turning the light off in the room, she ran down the stairs and out the door before anyone had a chance to notice her. Wesker smiled, and opened the door to a black sedan with tinted windows. "Ladies first." He said. Before climbing into the car, Sherie hugged Pete, and kissed him. "Come back to me, kay?" He said hoarsely.  
  
"I will." She whispered, tossing her bag into the car, and sitting on the soft seat. Wesker released Peter and shoved him onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Get out of here. And don't worry, she'll be safe." Wesker said.  
  
"You're assuming I'll believe you." Peter said, rubbing his neck.  
  
"I keep my promises."  
  
Wesker climbed into the passanger seat, and the car promptly took off. Once it was out of sight, Peter ran into the house, yelling for Chris and Claire.  
  
-=-  
  
"Where are we going?" Sherie asked for what seemed like the millionth time.  
  
"You'll see." Wesker replied, not answering her question at all.  
  
"This is illegal you know."  
  
"The authorities have no power over me."  
  
"..."  
  
"I promised your boyfriend I wouldn't hurt you, remember?"  
  
"I bet you made a lot of promises to the S.T.A.R.S. didn't you?"  
  
Wesker snickered. "I have no reason to hurt you." He answered.  
  
"That doesn't mean you won't." Sherie retorted.   
  
"You don't have to believe me, but you should. Anyway, you ought to get some rest. We'll be on a plane soon."  
  
"What!? A plane?! What the hell for?!"  
  
"We can't stay in the states when a little girl is missing."  
  
"One, I'm not a little girl, Two...where are you going to fly to?"  
  
"A long way from here."  
  
Sherie sighed deeply. "Why are all your answers in riddles?" She muttered.  
  
"It wouldn't be much fun if you knew exactly what was happening to you, would it?" Wesker questioned.  
  
"...it isn't fun at all, no matter what I know. Besides, tell me what you have to tell me."  
  
"When we arrive at our destination, and are settled, then I'll explain to you exactly what I'm doing."  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Wesker glared at her through the rearview mirror. "We'll be at the airport soon. Why don't you just relax and stop asking questions?"  
  
"Because it's pissing you off, and that's the plan." Sherie answered.  
  
"You don't want to piss him off." The driver interrupted. Wesker grunted at him, to shut him up.  
  
"He promised not to hurt me, driver." Sherie said, adjusting herself so she could kick at the back of Wesker's chair.  
  
"Cut that out." Wesker said with a sigh.  
  
Sherie remained silent, and kept kicking until they got to the airport. "What makes you think that I won't run over to a security guard and tell him that I'm being kidnapped?" Sherie asked as they made their way through the crowds.  
  
"Because, I know you're smarter than that." Wesker answered, keeping his arm around her shoulder's tightly.  
  
"I have nothing to lose."  
  
"I'm starting to regret making that promise. Cut the shit."  
  
Sherie promptly closed her mouth. They arrived at the bathroom, and Wesker followed her inside. He glanced around, to the disgust of the women inside, to make sure there was no way she could escape, and pushed her forward. "Hurry up, dear, the flight leaves in fifteen minutes." He said sweetly. Sherie scowled at him, and went to the last stall. Pulling out her cell phone, she called home.   
  
"Hello?" Someone said, rather frantically.  
  
"Chris, it's me!" Sherie whispered.  
  
"Sherie, oh my God, where are you!?" He asked.  
  
"At the airport, our flight leaves in ten minutes, I have no idea where we're going."  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Wesker, and the driver of the car. He promised not to hurt me, but I'm kind of starting to make him regret that."  
  
"Ok..alright, do you have any idea where you're going?"  
  
"Out of the states, no particulars. Look, I have to go before he gets suspicious. I'm in the bathroom."  
  
"We'll try to contact airport security and stop you from getting on that plane, but it might not happen. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I'll try to call you from the plane, though I doubt I'll be able to."  
  
Chris sighed deeply. "Don't let him hurt you. Please, Sherie, be careful."  
  
"I will. I'm sorry." Sherie said, touched by the sadness in his voice.  
  
"Don't be, this isn't your fault. Everyone's really worried about you."  
  
"Thanks, tell them all thank you, and that I miss them already. I'll call back soon."  
  
"Alright, we love you."  
  
"I love you too. Bye."  
  
Hanging up, she quickly went to the bathroom, and washed her hands, before going outside. "Let's go, we have less than five minutes to get to the terminal." Wesker said, pushing her forward. "Where's the terminal?" Sherie asked.  
  
"Not too far."  
  
"How long is the flight?"  
  
"Long."  
  
"Will we be fed."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What? I'm a very picky eater."  
  
"You'll eat what you get, or starve."  
  
Scowling, Sherie tried to shrug his arm off of her shoulders. "You're a real asshole, you know that?"  
  
-=-  
  
Meanwhile, Chris was on the phone with the authorities, trying to get through to them at least. Claire was on her cell phone trying to get in contact with Leon. "Goddammit, where can he be?" Claire exclaimed, slamming her phone down on the table.  
  
"Will you listen to me? A teen-aged girl has been kidnapped, and is at the airport right now, getting ready to board a out-of-country flight with a very dangerous man! Can you please--" Chris closed his eyes tightly. "Why the hell do they keep switching me to different people? This is driving me mad. The plane's going to take off before I can talk to someone who actually will listen--Hello? Yes, this is an emergency." He said, talking to the new person on the phone.  
  
"Don't you talk to your own people? I've already explained this! Our adopted daughter has been kidnapped by a dangerous guy, and is at the airport, getting ready to board a flight that leaves in less than five minutes....we don't know where the plane is going, just that it's going out of state. Most likely somewhere in Europe." Chris sighed, sitting down shakily in a chair. "Yes, we do...Wesker, Albert Wesker, he's about...he's in his early forties, blond hair, wears sunglasses, dresses in black..no this is not a fucking joke! And the girl's name is Sherie Birkin, she's got dirty blonde hair, about shoulder length...Claire, what was she wearing?"  
  
"Ah...a skirt, I think. A blue one..?" Claire half-guessed. She saw Sherie only briefly that morning.  
  
"It's got pink flowers on it, and she's wearing a white shirt and a jean jacket." Peter added, still sort of in a daze.  
  
"Blue skirt with pink flowers, white shirt and a jean jacket." Chris gushed to the other person on the phone. And was put on hold.  
  
Claire tried to call Leon again, and went to get Chris something to drink. Finally, someone answered. It was a woman's voice. "Who is this? Where's Leon?" Claire asked.  
  
"Officer Kennedy? He's been sent out on a bust and left his cell phone in his desk." The voice replied.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"The P.A.A. Would you like me to radio him?"  
  
"Yes, tell him it's an emergency and to call Claire as soon as humanly fucking possible."  
  
"O...kay. I will."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Sighing, Claire hung up the phone and brought a soda to Chris. He took it, and looked at it. "Got anything stronger?" He asked.  
  
"You don't want to be drinking, do you?" Claire replied.  
  
"Just get me a beer. One. That's all."  
  
"Ugh, fine."  
  
"This isn't your fault, Pete. Don't be so hard on yourself." Chris said, holding the mouthpiece from the phone away from his face.  
  
"Yes it is. I couldn't do anything. W-who is this guy? What's he taking Sherie for?" Pete asked worriedly.  
  
"He's...he used to be the guy in charge of my squad when I worked for the police force in Raccoon. He was working for Umbrella, and has had it out for me since God knows when. He's just using her to get to me, I think."  
  
"Then why didn't he just go after you?"  
  
"That would have been to simple. He'll make me follow them, get me someplace I don't recognize, and suprise attack." Glancing at his watch, Chris groaned. Claire handed him a open beer, which he prompty gulped from.  
  
"The plane's probably taking off about now. That's it. Nothing more we can do until Sherie manages to contact us again. That'll be hours from now." Chris mumbled, hanging up the phone. Claire's cell phone rang, and she went into the kitchen to talk to Leon.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Pete asked.  
  
"I'll have to call Jill...have her round up the troops and be on alert for a call from us, once we know where he's taking Sherie."  
  
"I guess it's a good thing she's in Europe, then."  
  
"Yeah. I think they're staying in London or something. Paris was getting to them."  
  
"They move around a lot?"  
  
"Yeah, you have to."  
  
Returning to the living room, Claire pulled the hair band from her hair and shook her head. Massaging her scalp, she sat down on the couch beside Peter and rested her elbows on her knees. "I didn't think anymore shit like this was going to happen. I thought it was over. I thought...Wesker finally gave up." She said softly.  
  
"Wesker never gives up. He won't. He's losing his mind." Chris sighed deeply.  
  
-=-  
  
Meanwhile, Sherie was clutching the arms of her seat while the plane was taking off. Wesker glanced over at her. "Haven't you ever been flying?" He asked.   
  
"No." Sherie replied.  
  
"Just relax."  
  
"How can I relax when this plane seems ready to fall apart?"  
  
"It'll settle down once we reach the right altitude."  
  
"That's a great comfort. Where are we flying?"  
  
"You'll find out soon."  
  
"Cause if we're going over like...the middle east, isn't there a higher liklihood of getting attacked or something?"  
  
"We aren't going to the middle east. Not nearly that far." Wesker sighed, as the plane stopped shaking so much. "See? Everything is fine now."  
  
"Somehow I'm still not relieved." Sherie said, relaxing a little. The seat belt light turned off, and an announcement was read. In a foreign tongue. "What are they saying? Is that Dutch or something?" She asked, knowing full well that it was French.  
  
"It's an announcement telling our altitute, speed, and other stuff you don't need to know."  
  
"How do you say 'We're under attack' in Dutch?"   
  
Wesker called a flight attendant and ordered some sort of alcohol, and a soda for Sherie. "Do you think it's at all possible for you to remain silent for a few hours?" He questioned.  
  
"I'll keep quiet if you let me call my family to talk to them. I can't tell them where we're going, but I just want to talk to them." Sherie offered. Wesker was quiet for awhile, considering the offer.  
  
"Alright. Five minutes. And if you say anything suspicious, the call ends there. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He scanned his credit card and handed the phone to Sherie. "Go ahead." He said. Slowly, she punched in the numbers, and listened to it ring.  
  
"Hello?" It was Claire.  
  
"Claire, it's me!" Sherie said lowly.  
  
"Sherie! We weren't expecting to hear from you for hours! Are you still on the plane?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you have any idea where you're going?"  
  
"Yes. But..."  
  
"But what? You can't say?"  
  
Sherie glanced over at Wesker. He was reading a book of some sorts. "Exactly." Sherie answered.  
  
"So...can you like...give it to us in code or something?" Claire asked.  
  
"Yeah...Oh...you...I--I don't know how else to put it."  
  
"What? You aren't making any sense."  
  
"Just listen to what I said, and put Peter on." She looked over at Wesker. The driver of the car was peering at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and he promptly looked away.  
  
"Sherie? Are you okay?" Pete asked frantically.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. A little scared being on a plane. But anyway, I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
"Can you ask Claire or Chris to call the school, and tell Ms. Pierot that I can't do that project we had to do.."  
  
"What project? We didn't have anything--"  
  
"Yeah, that one. Make sure they know who she is and everything, okay?"  
  
"...okay. I'll put Chris on. Please be careful okay?"  
  
"I will. Talk to you soon, I hope."  
  
Wesker tapped his watch and held up three fingers. "Hey, sweet heart. Are you alright?" Chris greeted.  
  
"Yeah, I've got three minutes left. Luckily I can talk to everyone. Is Leon there?" Sherie asked.  
  
"Uh...he just got here I think. He was at work. Where are you going?"  
  
"I already told Claire. As much as I could anyway. Leon will know."  
  
"..you're speaking in riddles. He's listening to you?"  
  
"Yes, he's right next to me. But you should figure it out, amongst the four of you. Make sure Peter tells you about that project, okay?"  
  
"...okay. I'll put Leon on, and talk to Claire and Peter."  
  
"Okay. Bye.."  
  
Leon came on the phone, frantic as ever. "Sherie! I came as soon as I heard. Are you alright? Has he hurt you in any way?" He asked.  
  
"No, I'm alright. I've told everyone else that I'm fine, I wish they would have relayed that to you. Anyway, I don't have a lot of time left but I wanted to talk to everyone. Oh, and tell Claire I left her Chanel perfume on the dresser in my room." Sherie said, glancing over at Wesker. He hadn't caught on to her subtle clues.  
  
"...she has Chanel perfume?"  
  
"No. Just...let everyone else know what I said. And that I miss you guys, and hopefully we can talk again soon."  
  
"Okay...alright. Don't let him hurt you. Remember, if he tries anything, kick him in the nuts."  
  
"Right. If only I had steel toed boots."  
  
"You remember how to shoot a gun?"  
  
"Yeah. If only I had one. Goodbye, Leon. I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Okay..bye Sherie. Be careful, sweetie."  
  
"I will. Bye."  
  
Leon hung up the phone and turned to the others. "They're goin' to France." He announced.  
  
--  
  
Ok. If you're wondering about the Oh..you...I thing...it's oui meaning yes in French. We'll pretend Sherie and Peter had French together, and she pretended they had a project to do to clue them off with all the talk about France. Comprende-tu? Oui? Fantastique! 


	12. The Trick of Time

Family Ties   
  
The Trick of Time  
  
by: Hotaru   
  
Notes and the likes: Sorry for the lack of updating. x_x My hubby has been on the computer for work a lot, and I haven't been inspired to write or anything. I want spring to come so I can plant flowers.  
  
-=-  
  
Chris was on the phone with Jill, figuring out plans. Claire was online trying to find available flights to France that would be leaving sooner rather than later, and Leon was barking on Claire's cell phone, talking to the people in charge of security at the airport. "Well, there's sort of good news. A flight from here to France is about ten hours, so Jill has plenty of time to round up the troops, or whatever. I'm not finding anything for us until tomorrow." Claire said.   
  
"We'll call the airport, once Leon's done yelling at them. Maybe some people cancelled their seats and we can squeeze on." Chris said.   
  
"France is a big country, Chris. There isn't much I can do until we find out the definate location of where ever it is Wesker is going." Jill said, on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I guess..you can just be prepared. I mean, they might just be landing in France, and taking another flight to a totally different country."  
  
"Try to stay positive, Chris. I'll let everyone know, and see if we have anyone in France that can stalk the major airports, to try to find her. Do me a favor, and e-mail me a picture of her, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll have Claire do that right away."  
  
"I'll talk to you soon. Be strong, kay?"  
  
Chris smiled. "I'll try. Bye Jill." He hung up with a sigh. Claire stared at the computer monitor.  
  
"Okay, I tried looking again for flights to France. Where should we go? Cannes? Marseilles..Lyon..Bordeaux. Which is closest to the center?" She asked.  
  
"Why the center?" Leon asked.  
  
"Well...you can get everywhere else equally, for most part. You don't want to go to the North, and find they're in the South, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that makes sense."  
  
"Okay, I found a map. Let's see...Cannes is not listed, Marseilles is way in the south. Lyon is south west, and Bordeaux is south _east_."  
  
"What other cities were listed?" Chris asked.  
  
"Uh...Paris, Nice, and Mulhouse/Basel." Claire answered.  
  
"And where are they?" He continued.  
  
"Paris is in the center, but a bit north. Nice is not listed, and Mulhouse is not there." Claire answered.  
  
"...so Paris, then?" Chris said slowly.  
  
"Should we really go anywhere yet? Make a commitment? I mean, what if Sherie calls an hour from now and tells us they're going to Marseilles or something?"  
  
"Look, they're going to France, we know that. There are trains, and other ways to get around, once we get there. I think we should get on the earliest flight, so we get there as soon as possible."  
  
"Okay. The nearest one leaves in two hours, and costs about $500 for a round trip ticket..these flights are non-stop, and only take about seven hours. Do you think they'd take a non-stop flight?"  
  
Chris silently thought for a minute. "Well...where do the flights stop at?" He asked.  
  
"Prague, Czech Republic." Claire answered.  
  
"Maybe..to get us off his trail, they'd stop off some where, and take a connecting flight."  
  
"There's about a three hour difference between non-stop, and one-stop. We'd get there before they did, technically."  
  
"Alright...Leon, you coming?" Chris asked.  
  
"Absolutely." Leon replied with determination. He was a cop, so if they were ever in a jam, he could flash his badge and hopefully not deal with any trouble.  
  
"Okay, Claire, buy us three plane tickets. Here's my credit card, I'm going to pack."  
  
Peter, who had sat silent on the couch the entire time, finally spoke up. "What should I do?" He asked. He couldn't afford to fly to France, but he couldn't do nothing. Claire smiled at him sympathetically. "If you want...you can stay here, and wait by the phone. I don't know how your parents would feel but, it would be a big help." She said. He nodded, and swallowed. His throat felt very tight all of a sudden. Claire saw his expression turn grim, and his eyes glisten a bit.  
  
"Hey, we'll get her back, you know. I went to Antarctica just to find my brother. I'm sure we can manage to find her in France." She said, hoping to cheer him up.  
  
"Antarctica...there's a lot less people there."  
  
Claire chuckled, and rubbed his shoulders. "After we pack, I'll run you home, so you can get some of your things, and I'll bring you back here before we head off to the airport. I'll leave all our cell phone numbers, so if Sherie calls, you call us, okay?" She said. He nodded, and stood to get some water from the kitchen. Leon followed Claire upstairs. "I gotta get home and pack some stuff..do you think they'd let me take my gun on board, even if I show a badge?" He asked.  
  
"I doubt it. You can get police badges from swindlers, theifs...I doubt it. It'd be best to leave it here. Jill has a arsenal anyway, right?" Claire replied, pulling a suit case from the closet.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed her briefly before charging down the stairs and out the door.   
  
A little while later, Claire was driving Peter back to his house. "I can't believe this is happening. None of it seems real." Peter said, staring out the window.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Just try to think positive, and we'll do our best. I know we'll find her and get to the bottom of this." Claire replied.  
  
"You know...I never really noticed her before. She seemed to blend in with everyone else at school. Then we got locked in the basement, and I was like..wondering who this person was. Even though we didn't have any like...ground breaking talks or anything, she just seemed so different from everyone else."  
  
"Was it kind of like 'Where have you been all my life?'"  
  
"Yeah, sort of."  
  
Claire smiled. "She's a great kid. And she's been through a lot, I'm sure she's talked to you about that. And I don't know if any of your friends have been kidnapped and taken to Europe, but...anyway, which house is yours?" She asked.  
  
"That one there, on the end." Pete replied.  
  
"Okay, try to be quick. If we miss our flight, we're screwed."  
  
"Right. I'll be right back."  
  
Closing her eyes, Claire let her head rest on the steering wheel. /How could we have let this happen? I heard her come home, and I didn't even go to say hi. She could have told me what was going on, and I could have had Leon call the cops to pull the car over and this would have been done with./ Wiping her eyes, she tried to relax. Peter returned less than a minute later, with a black duffel bag. "That was fast." Claire remarked.  
  
"Yeah. I just threw some stuff in here and told my old man I was staying at a friend's house." The younger boy replied.  
  
"I hope you don't get in trouble."  
  
"Nah. I'd like to be there in case she calls again."  
  
Claire sped back home, ready to call Leon if she was pulled over. Having a cop as a boyfriend sure had its perks, but she was sure not to abuse them too much. When they got home, they went back inside. Chris was packed, and he had brought his and Claire's bags to the bottom of the steps. "Hey, anything?" Claire asked, glancing at the phone.  
  
"Nope. Don't worry. Leon called, to say he just got to his place and would be leaving in a few minutes." Chris replied, pulling some bottles of water from the fridge.  
  
"Okay. So we're all set. Wait, did you get any Excedrin?"  
  
"No. Get any medicine you need, cause none of us can read the medicine labels in French."  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
She was already starting to feel a head ache coming on so she swallowed two of the green and white pills before tossing them, and some other medicinal items into a bag. "Okay, Pete, I'm writing down all of our numbers, Chris will write down Jill's number, and I'll give you our e-mail addresses and passwords in case Sherie tries to e-mail us." Claire said quickly.  
  
"I don't want to intrude into your personal information.." Pete said.  
  
"Just check the inbox and read the subject line. I don't care if you see Leon's love songs or anything right now." Chris held back a snicker. It seemed wrong to laugh at such a time.  
  
Claire handed Peter the paper with all the numbers and information. "This is your Holy Grail of information. I'd suggest putting it right by the phone and not moving it, cause if you lose it, you're screwed." She said. He took it, and put it under neath the phone base so it didn't blow away.  
  
"Got it." He answered.  
  
"Claire, you should relax a bit. We have some time before we have to go. Have you eaten anything?"  
  
"No. I'm not very hungry."  
  
"You're going to fatigue yourself and faint, running around like this. Try to sit, and eat something."  
  
"I said I'm not hungry, Chris."  
  
The elder Redfield crossed his arms. "Remember when you were in high school, and you didn't eat right, and you fainted all those times?" He asked.  
  
"Obviously, I remember, but I am not in the mood for a lecture right now." Claire snapped.  
  
"I'll make you a sandwich."  
  
Claire sighed deeply, but let him be. "Speaking of food, Pete, you can have whatever you want. Except the diet root beer, that's off limits. That's mine." She said.  
  
"It doesn't seem like you should worry about dieting."  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd say you were flirting. It's much better for you than regular soda, and a girl's gotta watch her figure anyway."  
  
-=-  
  
Sherie stared the the headrest of the seat in front of her, bored out of her mind. "Can I use my cd player or is that now allowed?" She asked, turning to Wesker.  
  
"I don't see why not." He answered. It seemed like he had fallen asleep. She pulled the player from her carry on bag, and slipped the headphones over her ears.  
  
I awoke after the dream.  
  
Welcome to the end of this world of lies  
  
The fire steadily burns out, I look to heaven  
  
I'll revive myself, with the glow I took away.   
  
Looking out the window of the plane, she saw a flash of lightening that looked red. Shivering slightly, she squeezed her sleeves. She hated thunderstorms since she was a child, and being in a giant plane in the middle of one wasn't the least bit comforting.  
  
This feeling gaining speed,   
  
Lead me, my wish!   
  
Fly away my wish,   
  
to the otherside of the sun  
  
Pulling a magazine from the seat in front of her, she flipped through it. Nothing interesting. There was very little that was interesting to her any more, for some reason. It's like she became bored with life. /Pete..I bet he feels so guilty. I wish I could talk to him and tell him he doesn't have to be sorry. He couldn't do anything, and I wasn't about to let Wesker kill him.  
  
That smile that promised  
  
I took the long way to the room where you waited  
  
held in a bonecrushing embrace by the grim reaper.   
  
No where left to go for my spirit running on empty,   
  
This feeling gaining speed,   
  
Lead me, my wish!   
  
Fly away my wish,   
  
To the otherside of the sun  
  
/I wonder what it's like in France. The city of love...maybe I'll go there if I ever get married. I wonder if Peter ever wants to get married. We could always just go on vacation./  
  
Believe me, it's just a little further  
  
and I'll be back by your side...   
  
Sherie leaned forward and looked at Wesker's face. It seemed that he was asleep. The driver was reading a book. "Hey. Driver." She said, getting his attention.  
  
"What is it, kid?" He asked, not looking away from the book.  
  
"Can you tell me what this ass hole wants with me?"  
  
"As far as I know, there's stuff you need to know about your parents."  
  
I awoke, Won't trust no one again  
  
I awoke, Lead me to your side.   
  
"My parents?" She asked. He nodded. "What about them?"  
  
"I don't know the specifics, and if I did, I wouldn't be authorized to tell you." He said.  
  
"What's your name? Or would you prefer if I called you Driver?"  
  
"Charlie."  
  
"Charlie."  
  
This feeling gaining speed,  
  
Lead me, my wish!   
  
Fly away my wish,   
  
to the otherside of the sun  
  
"Do you work for him?" She asked.  
  
"No, I'm just doing him a personal favor, flying to France for nothing." He answered, not aware that he slipped up. Sherie grinned.  
  
"Did you have to buy your own ticket?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So basically...you drive a guy around, and get a free ticket to France? That seems pretty sweet to me."  
  
"It would, you're still young. I've got a wife and kid at home, and I'd rather they not be alone."  
  
"He forced you to come?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
The voice that pierced my heart  
  
Now echoes within,   
  
my wish, fly away to my beloved.  
  
Believe me, it's just a little further  
  
and I'll be back by your side... Hello  
  
/I'll pluck all the information I can out of this guy before Wesker wakes up, and I'll ask to call home again. I definately know we're going to France..but which city?/  
  
"Have you ever been to Paris?" She continued.  
  
"No." Charlie answered, still staring at his book.  
  
"Are you looking forward to it, then?"  
  
"We aren't going to Paris."  
  
"Oh...where are we going?"  
  
"Jura...I can't tell you where we're going. Just listen to your teeny bop music, and leave me alone would you?"  
  
"It's actually rock, jerk."  
  
-=-  
  
Yes, I guess this was a short chapter, but...I'm going to be doing the rest in Dreamweaver, meaning italics, bolds and underlines galore! Two things in this chapter I can point out. The red lightening, I remember from my childhood. I think we were going to Florida, and there was a storm and I saw red lightening and I truly believed that it was just...red, and that the plane's red lights had nothing to do with it. ^_^() And second, the lyrics, are the translated lyrics of "Hello" by hyde, a good japanese rock song. I recommend it with two thumbs up. 


	13. Spring Will Come Again

Family Ties

Spring Will Come Again

By: Hotaru

Notes: Thank you all _so _much for the wonderful reviews I got for the last chapter.....OH WAIT! I GOT ONE! You're all mean.

-=-

Several hours later, Chris, Claire, and Leon were on a plane, flying to Paris, France. There had been no word from Sherie for several hours. Claire was sorting through pictures of Sherie, putting them in chronological order. "Do you plan on showing these to random people or what?" Leon asked, waking from a light sleep.

"Well, we could bring them to the police and have them air them on the news or something. We have to do everything we can." Claire answered.

"I know. And we will."

"Sometimes, I think that we're no better than her parents.."

"Claire...come on, don't do this."

"I'm sorry, but I'm sitting here, quietly, just thinking. Her parents were never there for her, and we weren't there for her, and look what happens."

"But we _have _ been there for her! You and Chris, and I, we've all done everything we could for her. Despite not being biologically related to _any_ of us, she thinks of us all as parents and loves us just the same. We love and take care of her, to the best of our abilities. This...I don't want to say that it was inevitable, but it was sort of out of our control. Sure, Chris would have walked out to take the garbage out and seen Wesker there, but what then? Would they have pulled guns on each other? It's best not to think of what you've done wrong, because you could have done a lot worse."

"I feel bad for Peter. He's taking this the worst, and he's the only one who hasn't had dealings with Wesker before. He doesn't know what to expect, what kind of guy he is..." Claire trailed off and let her head fall onto Leon's shoulder.

"I think he'll be okay. He's got a good head on his shoulders. We should try to get some sleep so we've got plenty of energy when we land.

-=-

Many, _many _hours later...

"Hey, wake up." Wesker nudged Sherie with his arm to jolt her out of her sleep. 

"What?" She asked, startled.

"The plane's going to be landing in half an hour or less."

"Thank God. Can I _please _call home? I want to talk to my parents, and my boyfriend."

"No."

Sherie punched him in the arm. "You let me call them, or I scream out at the top of my lungs that you're a child molester and kidnapper." She threatened.

"You're going to regret this you know." Wesker sighed, pulling out his credit card and sliding it through the phone. Sherie quickly dialed the number for home, and hoped that someone would be there.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice greeted.

"Pete? It's me." Sherie replied.

"Sherie! Are you okay?! I've been so worried about you."

"I'm alright. Still on the plane, actually. We'll be landing soon, though. What time is it?"

"Three in the morning or something. My vision's kind of blurry."

"Sorry I woke you up."

"No, no, it's okay. Do you have any new information?"

"Yeah." She covered the mouthpiece and whispered. "Not Paris. Jura."

Wesker glanced over at her. "What are you whispering?" He questioned.

"I was just saying that I loved him. Stop snooping, jerk." She spat.

"Th-the last thing you said, Jura? Is that a city or..?"

"I don't know, but you can find out right?"

"Yeah...so you were saying something about loving me?"

"...I was?" _/I can't believe I let that slip out. What do I say now? Just own up to it, tell him how you feel. You might never see him again anyway./ _"Yes, I was. I love you. And please don't feel obliged to say it back. I should probably go since I don't want to get on his bad side."

"Too late." Wesker interrupted.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll call your parents and let them know what I found out okay?..I think...I love you too."

"..you do?"

"Yeah."

Sherie smiled and closed her eyes. "Thank you. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

Wesker scoffed. "I never knew you were so lovey-dovey with that boy." He muttered.

"Why should you? How long have you been spying on me, pervert?" Sherie asked, as the seatbelt light came on. 

"Would you stop it with that? You're starting to piss me off. I just never thought you'd come so easily."

"What, you thought I'd let you crush my boyfriend's throat?"

"Not quite. I expected Redfield to come out like the big hero he is to rescue you."

"I followed your directions. That should give me some points, anyway."

The older man remained silent, and no one spoke a word until after they had landed. "Can I go to the bathroom and get some food?" Sherie asked, yawning.

"I suppose. Come on." Wesker once again, put his hand on her shoulder and escorted her there. "I'll assume you'll follow the directions from before? Keep quiet, and I won't do any harm."

"Got it." Sherie went into the bathroom and closed the door to a stall. _/Ugh. I can't believe this guy seems kind of decent, when he's not being a asshole./_ When she returned, Charlie was gone. "Where's Charlie?" She asked.

"You're on a first name basis, now? I told him to get a car and wait for us. Where do you want to eat?" Wesker replied.

"I don't know. How do you say chicken in French...oh, poulet. That's right. Find a restaurant with poulet in the name."

"What about there?" Wesker asked, pointing to a neon-glowing sign that read Kickin' Chicken! "So you knew we were coming to France, did you?"

"Yeah. France is a big place, they won't find us easily."

"What do you want? Chicken and french fries or something?"

"Yeah. And a diet soda."

"Sit there, and don't move." Wesker said, before turning to the people behind the counter, and ordering in French. 

"So Charlie tells me you have something to tell me about my parents." Sherie said, as Wesker sat down with a tray of food.

"God, he just can't keep his mouth shut can he?" Wesker said, shaking his head.

"So what is it? Are they alive or something?" Sherie continued, not believing that would be the case.

"Of course not. Just eat and we'll go to my home, where you can rest up, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Why do I have you wait? I sit on a plane for ten hours, my ass falls asleep, I get to a foreign country, and I have _no idea _why!"

"If you aren't too tired, I'll tell you when we get there. But there's still a car ride to sit through."

"Jesus."

Wesker sighed, and rested his chin on his hands and waited for her to eat. The silence was uncomfortable. The airport was big, and practically deserted. The sky was a dark blue color. "So where is your house?" Sherie asked finally, as she was finishing up her french fries, or pomme frites if you want to get technical.

"Quite far from here. It's in the mountains, secluded, the way I like." Wesker answered.

"Why? Don't you get lonely?"

"Not at all. There are plenty of people around, although they can annoy me after awhile."

"What are they doing in your house? Maids or something?"

"No, they work for me. Research..why am I telling you this? Just finish your damn food, would you?"

"I'm sorry, it's depressing here. _I'm _depressed. If you don't want me choosing discussion topics, then why don't _you?_"

"There isn't a need to talk. You're done eating, so we have to leave. The car is waiting, and you'll be falling asleep soon."

Sherie scoffed and picked up her tray. "You need to be more sociable." She mumbled, taking it to the garbage can. 

"You need to learn that silence is a virtue." Wesker retorted, before leading her outside into the brisk air. They got to the car where Charlie was waiting, and started off through the foreign land. Sherie stared out the window for awhile, before lying down on the seat. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Wesker turned and looked at her. "Is she asleep yet?" Charlie asked.

"Let's see." Wesker replied. "Sherie, if you're awake, you can go home. I'll send you off with a plane ticket and some money. Just open your eyes."

Sherie was tempted, but she knew he was just bluffing. There was something he and Charlie needed to discuss, and she had to be asleep for it. "Yeah, she's out. Anyway, is everything ready at home?" Wesker asked.

"Yeah, she has her own room in the main hall. Everyone's been working while we've been gone, so there hasn't been a slow down in the research."

"Good. Anything from Umbrella?"

"No new leads. Some of the main researchers have been talking about how they're way over due for some new creation."

"New creation...do they think Umbrella's making a new virus?"

"Who knows? They lost their researchers. You and Birkin. But you never know who they've bought anyway."

"So what are you going to do, once you tell her?" Charlie continued after a few moments silence.

"I'm sure that Redfield's already on his way. He'll find his way to her eventually. Up until then, we'll figure it out." Wesker answered.  


"What do you think her reaction will be?"

"Why do you care so much, Pileggi? You told her I have something to tell her about her parents, what else? Was it you who told her we were coming to France?"

"No! I said we weren't going to Paris, that's it!"

"I put my trust in you. You don't want to double-cross me."

"I'm not, Wesker, I swear! She just asked me a bunch of questions, but I didn't give anything away."

"I wouldn't be suprised if she _knew _ already. God, I can't trust anyone but myself."

"Will you two shut up?" Sherie asked, finally getting tired of their bickering.

"What did you hear?" Wesker asked, swiveling around.

"A bunch of shit about you not trusting Charlie, and him saying he didn't break your trust of something."

"Okay. Go back to sleep, we won't talk anymore, and we'll be at my place soon enough."

_/Why would Umbrella want to make a new virus? They know how deadly the first ones were...could they be...?/ _


	14. To Ride the Winds of Memory

Family Ties

  
To Ride the Winds of Memory

By: Hotaru

Notes: So. I don't know if I'll end this soon, and make a sequel, or keep it going. I wouldn't like to have a fic with more than fifteen chapters. It seems excessive, don't you think? Also, in Chapter 12, I mentioned a J-Rock song. The tranlated lyrics anyhow. If you want to download it, please do: (i mean, buy the album!!) odd, waking up in a strange place. For a brief instant, you feel scared and out-of-place, until you realize where you are. But what if you don't know where you are? If the ceiling isn't familiar, and the smell isn't nostalgic, and the walls seem dreadfully dull?

Sherie woke up in a pale blue room, on a soft white bed. She still wore the clothes she had on yesturday, except her shoes had been removed and placed beside the bed. "Where am I?" She asked herself, trying to remember what had happened the day before. _/So it wasn't a dream after all../ _There was a knock on the door, and a brief pause before Wesker strode in.

"Good afternoon." He greeted, closing the door behind him.

"What time is it?" Sherie asked, laying back down.

"Nearly twelve."

"Am I really here?"

"Would you like me to pinch you?"

"No thanks. What do you want?" Sherie retorted, covering her eyes with her arm.

"I've got something important to tell you about your parents." Wesker replies.

"Oh yeah. What is it?"

"Well, it's going to be hard to explain. Your parents were..strange. They met and married quickly, but never seemed to really be in love. Birkin did nothing but concentrate on his work, which left your mother quite upset. Here, look at this." He handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"It's a DNA test. We do them quite often to come up with vaccines, medicines and the sort. They're 99.9% accurate."

"Good for you. What'd you test with this one?"

Wesker handed her another sheet of clear paper, with words scattered on it. "Put it over that one." Wesker instructed. Sherie did so. Where there were once blank white boxes, there were names, and words. "What the hell is my name doing on here?" Sherie asked.

"Read." Wesker replied. Sherie sighed, and skimmed the paper.

"A paternity test? What is this about?" She read on, and her jaw dropped. "This is some kind of joke...this has to be. It can't possibly be real!"

-=-

"Smell that fresh air!" Claire breathed, leaning against a bridge, looking at the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

"We don't have time to be all tourist-y. We really should be going." Leon sighed.

"Come on, Leon, this is the city of _love._ Relax a bit." Claire replied.

"In case you forgot, Claire, maybe you left your brain on the plane, but Sherie is missing! She's been kidnapped, and time's a factor!" Chris exclaimed. It seemed as if his sister had lost her marbles.

"I know. Why don't you call Peter, then? See if he has any news."

"Fine. After that, we're out of here." Chris said, going to find a payphone.

"Claire, are you okay? I mean...you seem out of it." Leon said worriedly, resting against the wall of the bridge.

"I'm...fine. I know she's missing, but I don't think Wesker is going to hurt her. We're kind of on a wild goose chase. What can we do without knowing _exactly _which city she's in?" Claire replied.

"Not much...but still. I figured you'd be the most worried out of us."

"Why? Because I'm a woman? Cause I'm supposed to get hysterical the minute something goes wrong?"

"Claire, calm down! What the hell is the matter with you?!"

The woman broke down, covering her face with her hands. "I'm...just depressed. I'm confused, I don't know what to do." She cried. Leon pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, hey...what are you confused about? Why are you depressed?" He asked gently.

"I...there's a chance I..."

"Claire, you can tell me."

"I...I might be pregnant again."

Chris walked back from the phone. Actually, he ran. "They're not in Paris, they're at the border of France and Switzerland!" He exclaimed.

"What? Slow down, what?" Leon stuttered, his mind in two different places. 

"Peter said that Sherie called and said 'Not Paris, Jura'. He looked online, and found there was a mountain region called the Jura Mountains on the border of France and Switzerland!" Chris explained.

"Okay...what do we do now?" Leon asked, as Claire turned to wipe her eyes.

"Try to find a train that'll take us there. And we have to call Jill. Claire...what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I think there's something in my eye." She excused.

"Oh, well we should get going." Chris continued.

"Yeah. Let's go." Leon agreed, taking Claire's hand and following her brother. 

-=-

Sherie folded her arms and threw the two documents to the floor. "You can possible expect me to believe this bullshit." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"You can doubt me all you like, but you can't doubt the scientific proof." Wesker replied, picking the papers from the floor. "It's the truth."

"I don't believe it. You won't make me believe it."

"Sherie...do you want me to explain it to you?"

"Go ahead. I still won't believe you."

Wesker sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Your father got married when he was 26. He was young, foolish, and completely obsessed with his work. Your mother loved him, but I think she loved the researcher part of him more that who we was apart from that. One night, she confided in my that she didn't think he found her attractive, and accused him of cheating on her. Birkin denied it, but in a sense, he _was _cheating on her with his research."

"That's really dumb, you know." Sherie said, shaking her head.

"Anyway, she managed to go out of her way to 'confide' in me about her marriage troubles, and...you can imagine what that led to. When she told me she was pregnant, she was hysterical. She didn't know how to explain it to Birkin, as they hadn't made love in ages. Basically, she forced him to get away from the lab for one night so that he would believe the child was his. Obviously, she couldn't tell him about us, and I wasn't ready to deal with a baby--"

"That's very responsible of you." Sherie interrupted.

"Look, we both thought it would be better this way. She said that I'd see the baby all the time, since they both worked all the time, and when the right time came, she'd tell William. Unfortunately, that time never came. He loved you, and around the time you were born, we started work on the Nemesis project. You're familiar with it, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, eventually it led to the creation of the G-Virus...Birkin's own pride and joy. That man stayed up throughout the nights for days on end for that damned virus. I'd receive calls at un-Godly hours from Annette about how you wouldn't stop crying, and how you missed your Daddy. But you never meant me. I was the scary man that Daddy worked with." He smiled a bit.

"My dad...he was a real asshole, huh?" Sherie asked, finally starting to believe what Wesker was telling her.

"...he was a dedicated researcher, and far from a family man. Even through all this, Annette didn't want to tell him the truth. Once everything started to go wrong, which was about three years after the G-Virus's main research, something happened. Birkin went mad. I started to wonder if Annette finally told him, and that's why he snapped. I didn't put it past him to keep the G-Virus for himself, but to actually inject it into himself, that was a bit of a shock."

"So...you think that my mom told him that he wasn't my father, which is why he turned into a monster?" 

"It's only a theory. Unfortunately, we'll never know. I didn't speak to your mother that day, when the facility went to hell. She left me a note, though, saying that something was wrong with William and that it was time. I didn't know what she meant, but...that's the last I heard from her."

"She left me at the police station when she went to look for him. I had no idea what was going on...she just said to stay there cause I'd be safe. Why didn't she tell me? I was old enough to understand, I knew my Dad wasn't the best person in the world--! God, why is this happening?"

Wesker sighed. "I thought you should know the truth. I'm...sorry that he wasn't the best father for you. But I don't know if I would do any better."

"So what now? You told me this big secret, turned my world upside down, so what are you going to do with me?" Sherie asked.

"You..still probably have traces of the G-Virus in your body. They're laying dormant, and no one knows when, or if they'll 'wake up' again. Currently, there is no vaccine. If you start to show symptoms...you would inevitably die."

"...and you...can prevent that..right?"

"I can try."

-=-

Claire, Chris and Leon were on board a train, ready to leave the station. They'd take a bus to the Jura mountains, and with any luck, they'd find the facility Wesker had taken Sherie to. "I should call Jill." Chris mumbled to himself. 

"Yeah. Will she have enough time to gather up her troops or whatever?" Leon asked.

"I have no idea. We might get there before she does. I don't even know if she's in England anymore." Chris answered.

"Well...you should probably call anyway. We could use some back up. None of us have any weaponry to speak of."

"Yeah...you're right. Let me go find a phone."

Chris got up and squeezed past the Leon, and headed down the train car. Claire was staring out the window, her cheek resting against her hand. "Hey. You ok?" Leon asked, nudging her slightly.

"Sure." She replied half-heartedly.

"I don't believe you. Look...we need to talk more about...what you told me. When did you find out?"

"I don't know for sure. It's just...been more than a month and I'm just worried. I didn't want to buy a test."

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to bring back any memories. I didn't want to have to deal with that again."

"Well, don't you think it would be better if we knew for sure if you were pregnant, that way we could take any precautions that we didn't last time?"

"I guess."

"Claire, would you stop being so...indifferent?! God, this is a big fucking deal!" Leon hissed, hoping the other passangers wouldn't hear him.

"I know it is! But I don't think we should get worked up about something that might not even be!" Claire retorted. Leon clenched his fists, and chewed on his knuckles. It was a habit he had formed in high school; usually doing it during a test.

"If you want to continue to make these decisions by yourself, as if you're not even in a relationship, then that's how it's gonna be."

"...what are you saying?"  


"What do you think? I'm a part of this, Claire. And if you keep deciding things without me...then you're going to be without me."

He got up in a huff, and went to be alone. He actually was going to look for Chris to see how things are going, but he also wanted to get away from the woman. _/How can she be so...stupid about this? She didn't tell me before that she was pregnant, and she lost the baby. Now she tells me, but it's not even like she wants me to be a part of it!/ _There was a train car devoted to telephones and laptops with internet connections. Chris was in one of the booths, so Leon tapped on the glass and waved. Chris nodded in response, and continued to talk to Jill, Leon presumed. After a minute or two, he hung up the phone and pulled the door of the booth open.

"What's up?" Leon asked.

"Well, Jill's back in France, thankfully. She said that she'll try to find aerial satellite pictures of the border to find the exact location, but it'll be tough." Chris replied.

"Jesus. The woman's got connections!"

"Yeah, thankfully." There was an awkward silence between the two.

"I...gotta go to the bathroom." Leon lied, walking past the elder Redfield. He really wanted to talk to someone about this, but who was there? Chris...exploded when he found out about Claire's first pregnancy. He refused to talk to his own sister while she was hospitalized. If Leon told him that she might be pregnant again..._/We'd probably get into a huge fight. If he had a gun, he'd probably shoot me...in the crotch, so this wouldn't ever happen again./ _Shuddering at the thought, Leon made his way to the bathrooms.

On the other end of the train, Chris sat down beside Claire. "What's wrong?" Chris asked. Claire was still staring out the window, her free hand resting on her stomach.

"Just feeling a little queasy." Claire replied dully.

"You want some water or something?" 

"No."

"Maybe you should take a nap. It'll be awhile before we get off for the bus."

"Yeah. Sure." Chris got her a pillow and light blanket from beneath her seat. She lowered her seat and stuck the small pillow behind her head.

"Sweet dreams." Chris said, kissing her forehead.

"Not likely." Claire answered lightly, closing her eyes.

-=-

Sherie changed into a pair of clean clothes, after Wesker excused himself. A pair of jeans, and a long-sleeved canary colored shirt. She was hungry, and wanted to brush her teeth, but she was afraid to leave the room. She glanced up at the ceiling, looking for camera's or something. "Is anyone listening to me?" She said out loud. "I'm kind of hungry, and I want to leave." 

The door to the room opened. Wesker stood in the doorway. "And where would you like to go?" He questioned. Sherie looked past him, trying to see the room behind him.

"A bathroom, perhaps. Then the kitchen." She answered.

"That can be arranged. Do you need to bring anything?"

Sherie rummaged around in her bag before finding her toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste in a plastic bag. "Let's go." She said, getting off the bed, and walking past him into the newly exposed room. "Jesus Christ, your house is _huge!_" She remarked. A few people that were milling about took a few glances in her direction, but looked away once Wesker turned to face them.

"Yes, it is. You can get lost very easily, so follow me and don't try to sneak off." He replied, staring towards a flight of stairs in the center of the room. Sherie's socked feet moved silently across the white tile floor, and up the carpeted stairs.

"So you have a lab here?" She asked.

"Yes. Several. The main one is on the first floor, which is why there are so many scientists walking around."

"So you have 'sub-labs'?"

"I guess you could call them that."

"What are they for?" Sherie continued, as they reached the top of the steps, and turned down a hallway.

"Call them doctors offices. People get blood work done, physicals, routine check ups. That sort of thing." Wesker replied, opening a door. "Here we are. After you're done, you can have some breakfast."

"Okay." Sherie steped into the sparkling clean bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she couldn't help but admire the spotless room. The floor tile was sparkling white, without any black crap in the crevices. There was a bright, white tub, with a light blue shower curtain. Light blue towels, and what seemed like a hand-painted border. It felt almost wrong to dirty the sink with toothpaste, but someone must get good money to clean up in here.

_Spreading out its wings to fly,   
the age passes quietly to a tiny sky  
on the wind its brought a farewell to the morning. _

_We pretended not to notice. Maybe...  
though we played innocently somehow we saw this time coming._

_Don't hesitate to smile for me once more  
You're so quiet today.   
I want to go back to those days but...  
we'll meet again, thank you.   
until then... goodbye. _

^ Sayounara by L'arc~en~ciel. I'm having too much fun wif songs. That you can't download at songjapan. Ah well. 


End file.
